L'enfer d'un traitre
by Diony
Summary: Spoiler tome 6 !Résumé : Snape se retrouve au service de Voldemort, sans retour possible et le sang de Dumbledore sur les mains. Quelques soient ses motivations originelles, il doute aujourd’hui de l’utilité de tout ceci. On le tient à l’écart, l’obligean
1. résumé

Spoiler tome 6 !!

Ne pas lire si vous ne savez pas que blablaba est blablabla de la main de blablabla !!

disclaimer: rien à moi! sauf quelques persos, et tout appartient à jkr!! sauf quelques persos (par conséquent héhé)

Résumé : Snape se retrouve au service de Voldemort, sans retour possible et le sang de Dumbledore sur les mains. Quelques soient ses motivations originelles, il doute aujourd'hui de l'utilité de tout ceci. On le tient à l'écart, l'obligeant à remplir une mission correspondant peu à ses habilités premières, et surtout, Voldemort l'ignore. Mais viendra le temps où tout cela changera, et où Voldemort lui confiera la mission de sa vie. Saura-t-il la mener à son terme ? Quel camp a-t-il choisit ? Snape trouvera-t-il l'amour ? XD scusez moi, je me suis emportée sur cette dernière question… Cette histoire sera très sombre, et bien que je réalise un fantasme en écrivant sur ce personnage (et quel défi !), il n'y aura sûrement pas d'histoire d'amour... rien que du sexe huhu (là aussi je deconne) et ça risque d'être assez glauque par moment. Normal, on est du coté de seigneur des ténèbres. Interdiction d'allumer une bougie quand il fait noir. Pis c'est Snape qu'on suit hein… donc bon, vous savez à quoi vous attendre.

En bref, j'ai une histoire à peu près stable en tete, donc ça devrait aller XD

Walé, bientôt le premier chapitre.


	2. Godric Hollow

Chapitre 1 : Godric Hollow.

La nuit tombait.

Lentement, l'aquarelle bleue du ciel sembla s'imbiber d'une encre rouge toujours plus sombre alors que le soleil s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'horizon.

L'ambiance avait quelque chose de sinistre, et la mission qu'il se devait d'accomplir, comme chaque soir, n'était pas la seule coupable.

L'obscurité avait quelque chose de réconfortant. A sa venue, il ressentait le même soulagement qu'en enfilant une cape bien chaude un soir d'hiver.

Et ce depuis tout petit.

Mais le flamboiement qu'il contemplait tous les soirs depuis quelque temps complétait trop bien cette journée pour qu'il puisse apprécier ce déploiement inconsidéré de beautés.

L'air hagard, le sorcier contempla ses mains, paume ouverte.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Même après un mois, il ne le réalisait pas totalement.

Il avait tué Albus Dumbledore.

Pourtant, ses mains ne tremblaient pas, il n'en faisait pas de cauchemar la nuit.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas si compliqué finalement.

Donner la mort.

Il avait presque cru que ça appartenait à son passé… Tout cela remontait à si loin, l'époque où il marchait aux cotés de Voldemort, l'époque où il n'était plus son propre maître.

Aujourd'hui, tout allait reprendre comme avant. Et on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait en rien perdu la main…

Dans un ultime embrasement, le ciel s'éteignit.

Finit le double jeu, se dit le sorcier. Sa mission était tout autre aujourd'hui, et le maître attendait beaucoup de lui, comme toujours.

Même si il ne le lui avait pas dit en face.

Avec un soupir, l'homme se leva et ajusta sa capuche, la rabattant sur le devant de son visage. Des pas approchaient.

-Vous êtes en retard, grinça-t-il.

-Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, Severus, ce ne sont pas quelques minutes qui importent.

-Peut-être aviez-vous mieux à faire… insinua Rogue d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Non ! Répondit précipitamment l'homme.

Sous un regard terrible, les mangemorts baissèrent les yeux à l'ombre de leur capuchon. Un respect mêlé de peur suintait de leur attitude.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, Godric Hollow. Même endroit.

Sans plus d'explications ni de pertes de temps, Severus Rogue transplana.

Dans un claquement sonore, les quatre mangemorts apparurent au centre d'une clairière herbeuse. L'abri offert par les arbres les entourant les dissimulait à la vue de tous. Et comme le laissait deviner les lumières du village filtrant à travers un côté de la végétation, l'emplacement leur permettait aussi de dominer les lieux de leur mission.

Ça devenait la routine. Comme depuis plus d'une semaine, ils n'auraient qu'à attendre un peu avant que les sorciers s'endorment, et se glisser tels des ombres dans les rues désertes de Godric Hollow. Leur action serait simple et rapide. Rogue avait estimé que c'était la seule façon d'agir.

Le silence s'installa parmi les mangemorts, alors que chacun vaquait à ses préoccupations. Que ce soit pour les besoins de la mission, ou pour son propre confort, Severus avait réussit à instaurer une discipline des plus draconienne dans le groupe. Finit les discussions futiles et les petits remontants qui permettaient de mieux supporter une nuit sans sommeil.

D'un regard désapprobateur, il fit remballer sa gourde au plus jeune.

Tobias McFersen, se rappela Severus. Tout jeune diplômé de l'université magique de gestion (UMG). Comme beaucoup d'autres mangemorts, on pouvait se demander comment il s'était retrouvé là… Des dettes de jeu ? Sûrement… Le jeune homme avait la manie de parier pour un oui ou pour un non.

Les deux autres ne présentaient pas beaucoup plus d'intérêt. Une bande d'abrutis tout justes bons à remplir de menues taches ou à faire diversion si le besoin se présentait, pensa Severus.

A l'image de leur présence ici à dire vrai. Depuis presque un mois que durait cette mission de surveillance, le mangemort s'était souvent demandé pourquoi on l'avait affecté ici alors qu'il était considéré comme une sorte de héro à la suite de la mort de Dumbledore. Voldemort aurait du lui faire confiance maintenant, et ne plus jamais douter de ses capacités et de son parti prit. Alors pourquoi le mettre à l'écart si loin de ses aptitudes les plus évidentes ?

Le terrain n'avait jamais été son fort, et nul ne pouvait nier ses habilités naturelles en potion et stratégies, alors que faisait-il en pleine nuit à proximité d'un village de sorciers ?

La réponse, il s'en doutait, était qu'on le tenait à l'écart. De quoi ? Il le saurait bien assez tôt, instant qu'il attendait et redoutait à la fois.

Severus Rogue se redressa et parcourut une dernière fois le village des yeux. Plus rien ne bougeait, les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, sauf celles d'une auberge. il était resté plongé dans ses pensées trop longtemps, l'heure était arrivée de passer à l'action.

-Allons-y, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Ses subordonnés se levèrent et se tournèrent vers lui dans l'attente des ultimes indications.

Severus fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite fiole. Leur contenu émit des rayons lunaires en remuant doucement avant qu'il la fasse disparaître dans une poche intérieure.

-Encore et toujours, le but est de surtout ne pas se faire voir. On ne doit pas se rendre compte de notre passage, comprit ?

Un acquiescement général et silencieux lui répondit.

-Vous connaissez vos postes. Une fois sur place, attendez mon signal et mettez le plan en action.

Il les fixa avec intensité dans la lueur de la lune, s'assurant qu'il avait toute leur attention.

-Rien d'autre surtout ! Ensuite, on se retrouve ici.

Il sortit une gourde de son sac.

-Pour se tenir au courant de nos situations respectives, on va boire chacun une gorgée de cette potion. Toute pensée clairement formulée dans notre esprit sera entendue par chacun d'entre nous.

Une fois que chacun eut bu sa part, Rogue ferma son sac et le cacha entre les racines d'un arbre.

-Si l'un d'entre vous se fait surprendre, il le signale aux autres et transplane. L'inverse n'est pas possible. Entendu ?

-Et si on n'a pas le temps ?

-Arrangez vous pour ne pas vous faire prendre de toute façon.

D'une pensée clairement formulée, il conclut : un mangemort qui se fait prendre est considéré comme mort.

Le sentiment de peur véhiculé grâce à la potion était presque palpable. Rogue ajusta la capuche de sa robe pour dissimuler sa grimace de dégoût dans l'ombre.

Une bande d'incapable, rien d'autre…

Tout en marchant vers le village en prenant garde d'évoluer d'ombre en ombre, il lança quelques dernières indications. Par soucis de discrétion, il utilisa la pensée.

Comme toujours, il avait pensé à tout. Il ne restait plus qu'à ces incapables à obéir convenablement. Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur, d'autant plus que l'ordre du phénix s'attendait au pire depuis la tentative d'enlèvement de Potter chez son oncle et sa tante.

Le village était silencieux, l'air lourd et sec faisait de chaque inspiration une pesante tache dont les mangemorts se seraient bien passés, d'autant plus que leur capuchon désillusionné leur tombait sur le visage.

Une fois séparé du reste du groupe, Rogue ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre sa cachette. Depuis un mois qu'il évoluait régulièrement dans le secteur, il avait eut le temps de préparer le terrain et de repérer les sentinelles de l'ordre du phénix. Celles-ci changeaient régulièrement de place, mais sans faire preuve d'une imagination débordante. Le sorcier lança un sortilège de repérage pendant qu'il se trouvait encore à l'abri de la haie, mais ce dernier ne révéla rien. Toute fois, il savait ne pas pouvoir s'y fier, aussi fit-il appelle à une astuce de médicomage : l'écoute-cœur. Les aurors en poste de surveillance censés se rendre invisibles avaient l'habitude, en suivant le protocole, de se dissimuler à la vue de tous, et d'étouffer le moindre bruit. Pour cela, ils insonorisaient leurs semelles et leur bouche, une bulle sans son totale demandant bien trop d'effort. Même si leur entraînement les rendait capable de tenir des heures sans bouger, il est un bruit qu'on ne contrôle pas. Celui de son cœur.

Rogue savait pouvoir compter sur son efficacité dans un rayon de dix mètres, ce qui était largement suffisant pour atteindre les seuls endroits dont on pouvait l'observer si il se mettait à découvert.

Il jeta le sortilège en direction de l'unique fenêtre donnant sur ce côté de la bâtisse qu'il souhaitait approcher. Aucun battement ne se fit entendre. De l'angle de la terrasse non plus.

Son dernier essaie lui révéla la présence d'un homme en pleine santé probablement assis contre le mur dans l'allée bordant l'auberge et menant à l'arrière du bâtiment. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas méprise, Rogue provoqua un léger souffle de vent qui alla agiter la terre sèche dans la zone à risque. La fine pellicule de poussière qui s'était élevée suivit une étrange courbe dans la lumière artificielle de la devanture de l'auberge.

Le doute n'était plus possible. L'auror chargé de la surveillance de cette aile était là.

Passer devant lui serait impossible, et le contourner mènerait Rogue dans la zone de surveillance d'un autre auror, ce qui était totalement dénué d'intérêt. Heureusement, il avait tout prévu. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher en personne, tout ce qui importait, c'était que son intermédiaire ne soit pas vu.

'Tobias, la cible est localisée le long du mur ouest. Mettez en route la phase B. Sans user de magie !'

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ajouter cette dernière mise en garde. Il n'avait vraiment pas confiance en leur capacité à saisir l'importance de leurs actes.

Rogue dut attendre cinq bonnes minutes accroupit dans son buisson avant que son ordre prenne effet. D'un mouvement assuré, il sortit une fiole de sa poche et la déboucha. Pendant ce temps des signes évidents d'agitation se firent entendre au fond de l'allée, des traces de pas apparurent sur la terre sèche du sol s'éloignant silencieusement vers le jardin. Des voix rompirent la nuit alors qu'un chien poussait un couinement pitoyable suivit d'un bruit de métal digne de la chute de tout un ensemble d'ustensiles de cuisine.

C'était le moment.

Rogue libera la petite créature d'à peine deux centimètres de haut de sa prison de verre, la laissant cavaler à travers l'allée jusqu'au bord de la terrasse en surplomb. La paroi verticale ne lui posa aucun problème, ainsi que le passage tête en bas, pour autant qu'elle ait une tête.

Et au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait pour libérer le passage aux renforts, elle se glissa par l'ouverture, discrète comme une ombre.

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks ne remarquèrent rien, trop inquiet qu'il étaient à la pensée d'une éventuelle attaque. Rogue sourit à l'ombre de son arbuste, presque heureux de se retrouver dans cette situation, à les piéger sans même qu'ils ne soient capables de discerner l'ombre d'une anomalie.

Son plan avait marché, et toutes les précautions mises en place par les aurors devenaient de ce fait obsolètes.

Nullement inquiété par la proximité des deux membres de l'ordre du phénix, Rogue se contenta d'observer tout ce petit monde s'activer puis se rassurer en se rendant compte que seuls un chat et un chien se battant dans la cabane à outil étaient responsable de cette alerte. Fausse, par conséquent et à leur grand soulagement.

Une fois quelques sortilèges de détection d'activité magique lancés, et avérés négatifs puisque Rogue avait aussi pensé à ce détail, les sentinelles retrouvèrent leurs places et leur invisibilité silencieuse.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, qui passa à travers Rogue en lui procurant un frisson d'exaltation, Remus Lupin referma la porte de l'auberge.

Potter n'avait même pas pointé son nez, ni ses amis, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il savait qu'ils étaient là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Dans le silence retrouvé de cette chaud nuit de juillet, Rogue essuya son front couvert de sueur puis se mit au devoir de regagner le point de ralliement.

Un mois d'effort pour ça… Mais ça en valait la peine, tout s'était bien passé.

D'une pensée, il signifia la retraite pour ses hommes et lui.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, une pichenette du bout du doigt lui suffisait à envoyer un autre exemplaire de la petite créature bouler vers le coin de la poubelle.

Elle lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, en plus de quelques heures de discussions puériles entre ados pré pubères. Quoi que non, il exagérait. Depuis le temps, la puberté ne devait plus être loin. Il n'y avait qu'à écouter les altercations incessantes entre la miss-je-sais-tout et le rouquin inutile.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le système d'écoute qu'il avait choisit pour l'occasion avait on ne peut mieux fonctionné, les créatures remplissant leur office d'oreille espionne à la perfection.

Rogue avait apprit beaucoup de choses, et il était quasiment sur que certaines ne plairaient pas à son maître.

Avec un profond soupire, Severus se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, faisant le vide dans son esprit.

Trop de pensées, plus ou moins parasites, avaient tendance à l'assaillir dernièrement, l'empêchant parfois de raisonner aussi efficacement qu'il le souhaiterait. Or il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

La technique qu'il utilisait ne tarda pas à faire effet, aplanissant les soucis, temporairement du moins.

Quand le calme fut revenu dans son esprit, les sensations prirent le pas. Comme toujours, une impression désagréable papillonna aux limites de sa perception. Il avait mis la main depuis longtemps sur le détail qui clochait continuellement quand il se trouvait dans ses appartements : il n'était pas chez lui. Pas le chez lui qu'il entendait, avec sa bibliothèque, le contrôle de la moindre parcelle d'espace qui l'entourait, la place de chaque objet lui apparaissant immédiatement. Non pas qu'il soit allergique au changement. Il acceptait très facilement le changement. A condition que celui-ci aille dans le sens de l'amélioration, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

D'autre part, il ne pouvait le voir, mais il sentait presque les couleurs vives affichées dans la décoration des lieux qui lui agressait la peau et les yeux. Il aurait pu changer cela de quelques coups de baguette, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de rester ici, dans cet appartement ayant appartenu à un mangemort maintenant décédé.

Les bruits de la rue finirent par lui parvenir aux oreilles. Au début, ce n'était qu'un vrombissement sourd, puis l'ensemble sonore se divisa en éléments bien distincts : les moteurs des voitures principalement, mais aussi des voix humaines. Tout ce que la vie quotidienne pouvait générer comme activité sonore.

D'un geste rageur, Rogue brandit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation. Toute cette agitation l'insupportait, il se sentait oppressé.

Le silence le plus total ne lui apportant pas plus d'apaisement, Severus se leva et fit quelques pas, sans but. Si quelques instants plus tôt il était parvenu à faire le vide dans son esprit, l'agitation le reprenait, avec plus d'intensité.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe, il en avait besoin. Ça l'aidait à faire le point. Mais il devait attendre la convocation, et il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il aurait pu lire, mais aucun livre ne l'intéressait dans la bibliothèque qu'il avait à sa disposition. Le précèdent locataire devait être un fanatique des créatures magiques, les ouvrages ne parlaient que de ça.

Rogue se rassit, il sentait la colère monter en lui.

Avait-il tué Dumbledore pour qu'on le traite ainsi ?!

Est-ce que ça n'avait servit à rien ?

Certes pas, et il entendait bien le faire savoir à Voldemort dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Au moins, avec ce qu'il apportait comme information, il aurait de quoi attirer l'attention du seigneur des ténèbres.

Le tout étant qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre, et il n'était en état de rien faire d'autre.

D'un pas énergique, il finit par s'approcher d'un meuble à tiroir. Il en sortit une petite fiole qu'il déboucha. Il en avala le contenu, puis se dirigea vers le canapé.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, il en profiterait pour dormir un peu. Ça ne pourrait faire que du bien à son organisme.

Avec ce même sentiment d'urgence qui lui tailladait le ventre, il ferma les yeux. Ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur danse folle, il s'endormit d'un sommeil assuré sans rêves.

Eh voila, j'ai coupé le premier chapitre en deux pour que ça face moisn lourd et plus accessible

j'espère que ça vous a plu! en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'ecrire huhu. tant de cynisme et de noirceur risque de me miner le moral a long term,e mais pour 'linstant, c'est jouissif XD

a bientot pour la suite!


	3. L'antre du déjàvu

_voili qui vous donnera peut-être un peu plus matière pour juger de ce debut d'histoire..._

_Je galère un peu à l'ecriture de la suite, mais les tomes de HP sont enfin ressorti de la cave ou ils étaient injustement reclus... (je me sens mieux tout a coup huhu) et je vais pouvoir relire les passages importants pour ecrire comme il faut la suite!_

_beh oué, j'essaye d'etre serieuse. :p _

Chapitre 2 : L'antre du déjà-vu.

La douce punition d'une brûlure mordante au niveau de son avant-bras le tira de son sommeil.

Le retour à la réalité fut immédiat, et pour cause, il attendait depuis trop longtemps ce moment.

Rogue se mit séant et tendit le bras pour attraper le parchemin de ses notes sur la mission d'espionnage. Après un dernier époussetage de sa robe noire, et une main passée dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer de leur bonne place, il transplana.

-Bonjour Severus, l'accueillit la voix mielleuse de Bellatrix.

Comme avant, il se contentait d'arriver en un lieu intermédiaire avant de transplaner une seconde fois en compagnie d'un mangemort envoyé par Voldemort, jusqu'à l'antre de ce dernier.

-Toi, ici ? Quel honneur, répondit Severus avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable. Moi qui m'attendait à être conduit par un quelconque larbin qui serait ensuite exécuté.

-il faut croire que tu es remonté dans l'estime du maître. N'était-ce pas ton but après tout ?

Severus détourna les yeux un instant, faisant mine de ne plus porter d'attention à son accompagnatrice le temps d'observer les alentours.

Comme toujours, cette ruelle sinistre de la banlieue londonienne était déserte et dénuée d'intérêt. Il dut revenir à Bellatrix, mais il avait eu le temps de mettre ses barrières mentales en place.

-Et si nous y allions ? Le seigneur des ténèbres doit nous attendre.

-Ton ton incisif et cette référence peu subtile au maître ne t'aideront pas Severus, il te faudra répondre à mes questions cette fois-ci. Et je peux t'assurer que nous avons bien dix minutes devant nous.

Voyant que Rogue persistait dans son silence, Bellatrix poursuivit.

-Si toutes ces années m'ont appris une chose, c'est que tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison. J'ai souvent mis en garde Voldemort contre toi, lui disant qu'un jour tu ferrais passer tes intérêts avant les siens, que tu étais trop secret et intelligent. Il ne m'a pas écouté.

-Et il avait raison. Qu'il me fasse confiance ou pas ne te regarde pas.

-Oh que si ! Lui ne prête peut-être pas d'importance aux petites incohérences de ton comportement, il ne voit que l'utilité de ta personne, mais je connais ta froide capacité à calculer. Tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore juste à cause de Draco, tu comptes tirer quelque chose de cette nouvelle position que tu auras auprès du maître.

-Dumbledore était une gêne, je l'ai éliminé, il n'y a rien d'autre.

Rogue abaissa un regard chargé d'ennui et de mépris sur Bellatrix. Il ne manqua pas de révéler son impatience croissante par un pincement de lèvre appuyé.

-A d'autres ! Tu aurais pu en profiter pour te débarrasser de Potter, et ne va pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas fait à cause des ordres, tu as bien désobéit, et avec préméditation même, à celui de laisser le vieux fou à Draco.

-Que puis-je répondre à ça ?! Se moqua ouvertement Severus, je n'ai plus qu'à avouer : j'ai tué mon mentor, le seul homme qui m'ai jamais offert de sucreries, un métier où je pouvais torturer en toute légalité, un appartement avec vue sur des cachots –tu sais combien j'aime ça-, uniquement pour m'assurer une place de choix auprès de Voldemort, et pouvoir ainsi obtenir une place qui te sera supérieure à ses côtés. De cette façon, j'aurais la satisfaction de te voir grincer des dents, voir même baver de rage et d'envie quand il fera de moi son fils adoptif.

Il marqua une pause, inspirant profondément pour récupérer de cette tirade épuisante, avant de repartir de plus belle un ton au dessus.

-Je n'ai que faire de ta suspicion, quand comprendras-tu que je ne compte pas justifier de mes actes, et surtout pas en face de toi ?! Pour cela, il faudrait que j'aie une once de respect à t'accorder, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Les lèvres au dessin si délicat de Bellatrix se tordirent en une grimace burlesque.

-Tu dis cela, mais je suis l'une des plus proche du…

-Oui, bien sur, la coupa Rogue, tu utilises cet argument depuis bien longtemps. Il était valable à une époque. Et tu lui restes utile aujourd'hui.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il lui tendit une main et saisit son bras.

-Si tu voulais bien remplir convenablement ton rôle.

Il souligna le tout d'une touche de dédain qui eut pour effet de mettre Bellatrix dans tous ses états.

-Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! Tu n'as pas été à ses cotés toutes ces années passées !

Ses yeux n'étaient pas loin de se révulser. En contraste, Severus affichait le plus grand calme.

-Certes. Y allons nous ?

-Tu ne sais rien, soutint la sorcière. Rien du tout !

-Dans ce cas, inutile de discuter.

-Tu ne sais même pas où se trouve son quartier général.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-J'aurais très bien pu tuer Dumbledore moi-même si il me l'avait demandé.

Rogue garda le silence, laissant Bellatrix s'énerver toute seule, jusqu'à ce que les dix minutes de délai soient épuisée, ou qu'elle se soit lassée de son monologue. Alors, elle saisit le bras de Severus, lui enfonçant délibérément les ongles dans la chaire, et transplana.

------------------------------------------------------------

Il connaissait cet endroit, il en était sur. Des sensations lui venaient, échappant à son contrôle, comme issues d'un autre temps. Cette impression avait la consistance diffuse et dérangeante d'un déjà-vu, mais il ne tarda pas à mettre le doigt dessus, n'en faisant plus qu'un souvenir.

Un coup d'œil vers le plafond lui confirma sa première idée : il se trouvait à Durmstrang, dans la cours principale, celle dont le toit était constitué d'un lac gelé, aux pieds du grand escalier d'accès à l'école.

Il parcourut lentement le contour en arc de cercle de la cours semblable à un amphithéâtre.

-Tu le déduiras de toi-même tôt ou tard, alors je t'informe que nous sommes à Durmstrang, intervint Bellatrix. Heureusement, nous quitterons bientôt cet endroit, alors ça ne pose pas trop problème que tu le connaisses.

Avec un sourire qui signifiait clairement : si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire, Rogue reprit sa route sans attendre les indications de son accompagnatrice. Il avait une idée d'où Voldemort avait du installer ses quartiers.

Il s'engagea dans un long couloir caractéristique du style gothique le plus accentué et le plus sombre qui soit, bordé de statues de vampires, stryges, et autres créatures sanguinaires. Par endroit, des boyaux circulaires et sombres étaient creusés dans le mur, donnant accès à des escaliers ou des couloirs secondaires.

Ces ouvertures n'étaient pas seulement sombres, elles étaient un véritable gouffre d'obscurité, une nuit que le meilleur des sortilèges de lumières ne saurait éclairer.

Pourtant, sans la moindre hésitation, Severus s'engouffra dans l'un d'eux. Il disparut sans transition pour réapparaître immédiatement à la lumière d'un couloir plus intimiste. Bordé d'une barrière de bois brute à travers laquelle on distinguait un abîme traversé de la lueur d'un feu ardent, elle était surmontée d'une fresque de personnages grotesques continuellement animés de mouvements lents apparemment sans but précis.

Une femme se brossait les cheveux, toujours la même mèche depuis plus de vingt ans si les souvenirs de Rogue étaient bons. Un palefrenier harnachait un cheval, vérifiant constamment si ça sangle était bien serrée.

Le tout dégageait une ambiance malsaine de laisser aller, comme si la raison les avait définitivement quittés, le temps étant trop long depuis le jour où l'essence de leurs âmes avait été emprisonné dans la peinture.

Le plus perturbant dans tout ça étant que Rogue savait que cette passerelle n'était pas réelle. Elle ne faisait que donner corps au transport que son corps subissait à travers la roche.

En effet, La force de Durmstrang était qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un assemblage de poches individuelles creusées sous terre, et reliées entre elle part un dispositif similaire à celui de la poudre de cheminette.

Le système n'avait heureusement jamais eut de raté, à sa connaissance, mais il s'était toujours demandé ce qui se passerait dans ce cas.

Franchissant à nouveau une ouverture sur le néant, Rogue se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire, un carrefour comme on appelait ce genre d'endroit.

De nombreuses portes surmontées d'indications la bordaient. En son centre, deux mangemorts montaient la garde, et l'immobilisèrent rapidement.

-Où vous allez comme ça ?

-Voir le maître.

Il montra sa marque des ténèbres plus sombre que jamais sur sa peau blême.

-Il m'a convoqué.

Les gardes jetèrent un coup d'œil à son avant-bras, acquiescèrent, puis le libérèrent de leur emprise.

-Très bien, veuillez me suivre, avança l'un des deux hommes apparemment nerveux et impatient à l'idée de la mission qui l'attendait.

-Je saurais me débrouiller, l'interrompit Rogue avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, ne vous donnez pas cette peine.

L'homme sourit d'un air entendu.

-Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez l'honneur d'être mandé par le maître, mais il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tout aille pour le mieux.

Et il franchit la porte surmontée de l'indication : Phytarium.

Rogue prit délibérément tout son temps avant de le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre, mais une chose était sur, il aurait à baisser les yeux. Ce qu'il fit, pour découvrir le visage crispé de son guide, et ses yeux larmoyants le suppliant de l'aider.

Apparemment, il manquait d'air.

Le son de la lutte de l'homme pour la survie avait attiré un spectateur. Fenrir Greyback sourit tout en regardant le mangemort de bas étage se débattre contre l'asphyxie.

-Le lord n'a pas son pareil pour imposer son espace de tranquillité. Une efficacité remarquable…

Rogue ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de soulever le mangemort agonisant et de le pousser à travers la porte pour l'éloigner du champ d'action du sortilège de protection.

-La semaine dernière, les intrus étaient pris de visions cauchemardesques, c'était bien plus divertissant. Mais pas très instructif semble-t-il…

Rogue s'engagea dans le couloir aux allures de tunnel végétal, tournant le dos à Fenrir.

Il écarta une racine qui pendait du plafond, et la lâcha sans se soucier du loup-garou qui marchait à sa suite.

Ce dernier pesta quand la branche le fouetta.

-Pourquoi tant d'animosité de ta part ? Je ne fais que t'accompagner pour m'assurer qu'aucune plante ne t'attaque sur le trajet. Les lieux sont bien moins surs qu'ils n'en ont l'air.

-Je connais les lieux, ricana Severus, et j'apprécie l'euphémisme à sa juste valeur.

D'un geste brusque de la main, il écarta une liane qui se faufilait discrètement autour de son cou, pour l'étrangler peut-être. De nombreux dangers se cachaient dans les plantes grimpantes recouvrants les murs. L'invisible restant le plus à craindre. Toutefois, en restant sur ses gardes, il ne risquait rien.

Les deux sorciers atteignirent bien vite une salle d'un volume impressionnant. Du moins, d'après ce que la forme de la voûte laissait deviner. Elle s'étendait en une vaste coupole formée par les divers bras racinaires du système souterrain d'un arbre gigantesque surmontant la salle.

Au niveau du sol, un véritable labyrinthe végétal empêchait de considérer la salle dans sa totalité.

-Rend toi utile et dit moi donc où il se trouve, interrogea Rogue sans se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

-C'est demandé avec un tel manque de considération que j'hésite à répondre, soupira le loup-garou.

Rogue finit par lui accorder l'attention de son regard, un sourcil expectatif haussé.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant de discuter avec toi, Severus, toujours à te limiter à l'essentiel... D'un signe de tête il désigna l'allée droit devant. Il était près de l'étang. Plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je dois dire. Peut-être parce que je viens de l'assurer de la coopération d'un sorcier éminemment bien placé.

Il se cura tranquillement une molaire d'un air éloquent. Il se serait frotté le ventre en rotant bruyamment que l'effet aurait été tout aussi délicat.

Rogue le laissa à sa digestion et s'avança. Au dessus de sa tête, de faibles rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les racines de l'Arbre pour tomber sur ses épaules.

Il se sentait plus nerveux que jamais, et il dut lutter pour retrouver son calme et ordonner ses pensées.

Même s'il comprenait maintenant l'importance de sa mission, il ressentait toujours de l'injustice quant à sa mise à l'écart du gros des affaires du lord. Mais il ne devait pas pour autant se laisser aller à un quelconque débordement qui lui serait fatal.

La silhouette de Voldemort lui apparut en même temps que la rive du plan d'eau.

Les bruits ambiants, entre glissements furtifs et craquements sourds, lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir surprendre le mage noir. Il n'aurait qu'à s'avancer en prenant garde de ne pas marcher sur une branche, retenir sa respiration, puis agir rapidement.

Comme pour lui ôter toute idée, Voldemort se retourna il le saisit dans l'étau perçant de son regard.

-Te voila enfin.

_ça vous a plus? j'espère que oui, parce que je me suis bien éclatée a imaginer durmstrang. A trop vouloir faire quelque chose d'un peu particulier, j'espère que ça rend pas trop irréaliste... et pour le dialogues avec bella XD ralala, snape est vraiment le meilleur! ze l'aime._

_a bientot pour la suite! pis n'oubliez pas, nous auteurs, nous aimons les reviews. ça permet de se sentir moins seul huhu_


	4. L'homme derrière le monstre

Chapitre 3 : L'homme derrière le monstre.

Les minutes s'égrainaient pesamment depuis que Rogue avait fini de parler.

-Rien d'autre ? Demanda enfin Voldemort, les yeux pensivement posés sur la surface de l'eau.

-Voici le compte rendu de la mission, confirma Rogue. Il contient quelques détails supplémentaires, mais sans grande importance.

-Tu as fait du bon travail, Severus, le complimenta le mage noir tout en confiant le parchemin à un Peter Pettigrow empressé et nerveux comme de coutume. Le petit homme semblait venir de nulle part et avoir toujours été là. Il repartit comme il était venu, sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

-Tout ça est… Intéressant, poursuivit le mage, perdu dans ses pensées. Ainsi Poudlard ouvrira à la rentrée après tout. Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils souhaitent pour maintenir l'illusion, mais nous savons que cette école est morte en même temps que son directeur. Sur ce point, c'est une victoire incontestable.

De ses mains fines et délicates, il sera un peu plus sa longue cape autour de ses épaules pendant que ses pupilles rouges semblaient tenter de transpercer la peau de Rogue pour lire dans ses entrailles.

S'il pensait quoi que ce soit à propos de son disciple, il n'en dit rien. Quand à Rogue, il attendit patiemment que le maître fasse part de ses pensées.

-Mais Harry Potter n'y fera pas sa rentrée…

A la plus grande stupeur du maître des potions, Lord Voldemort lui fit signe de le suivre, et alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir faire valoir ses droits en tant que meurtrier de Dumbledore, le tout sans risquer la mort sans sommation, le mage lui désigna un siège.

-Assied toi, Severus, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi.

Tous deux prirent place autour d'une stèle de pierre. Voldemort fit apparaître du thé, et versa quelques gouttes du contenu d'une fiole dans son breuvage. Tout en fixant Severus, il remit la fiole dans une poche de sa veste.

-Il vous reste suffisamment de cette potion ? S'enquit Severus.

-Il m'en faudra bientôt. Et de la plus forte si possible. L'effet de régénération n'est pas toujours suffisant.

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Une sueur froide lui glissa dans le dos même s'il savait impossible qu'une erreur de sa part en soit responsable. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se reprit bien vite. Il sentait qu'ils allaient bientôt en venir aux choses sérieuses.

Voldemort avala une gorgée de son thé amélioré et grimaça.

-Tu dois te demander quelle est cette mission dont Potter se sent investit et dont il ne veut pas parler aux membres de l'ordre.

Le mangemort acquiesça, encore une fois. Il ne pouvait nier s'être posé la question. Surtout quand il savait que le jeune sorcier avait parlé d'être capable d'affaiblir le seigneur des ténèbres sans avoir à l'affronter directement. Il était sur que ça avait à voir avec ce secret que Dumbledore pensait avoir découvert et avait provoqué sa blessure en début d'année scolaire.

Mais il ne voyait pas comment le lien pouvait se faire jusqu'à Voldemort, si ce n'était parce que Albus en avait parlé à Harry, le soit disant Elu.

Voldemort sourit à la vision de froncement de sourcils de Rogue. D'un mouvement souple et mesuré du poignet, il agita sa baguette. Une onde magique se déploya tout autour des deux hommes en cercles concentriques.

-Nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler.

Severus retint son souffle pendant que le lord se levait et faisait quelques pas, lui tournant le dos. Il n'essaya même pas de se saisir de la tasse de thé, trop peu sur qu'il était d'être capable de boire du breuvage sans trembler.

-Je vais te faire une faveur, Severus. Je ne ferais aucun mal au jeune Malfoy. Il se verra confier des missions simples et peu dangereuses, et en parallèle, il pourra poursuivre l'enseignement de son choix. En contre partie, j'attendrais de toi une totale coopération.

-Je suis votre serviteur le plus dévoué, l'assura Rogue en s'inclinant humblement, baguette sur le cœur.

Cette déclaration était trop soudaine, le mangemort ne savait pas trop comment la prendre.

-Oui, tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. De nombreux sacrifices, dont la mort de Dumbledore. Je suis conscient de ce que ça t'a coûté, ne le nie pas. Tu es un personnage suffisamment complexe pour que j'aie cru utile de me pencher sur ton cas.

-La mort de Dumbledore servait vos intérêts, cette motivation suffisait…

-Je sais tout ça ! L'interrompit violement Voldemort.

Au violent haussement de sa voix, une nuée d'oiseau s'envola. Rogue serra plus fort sa baguette et vérifia ses barrières mentales à la hâte. De sa capacité à dissimuler ses pensées profondes dépendait sa vie.

-Ne remet pas en doute ma capacité de prévention, reprit le lord d'une voix dangereuse de tempérance, ce serait inutile. Tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Presque trop, serais-je tenté de dire. Tu comprendras donc les précautions que je me sens obligé de prendre aux vues de la dualité de ton passé. Maintenant que tu es véritablement un mangemort, et non plus un agent double au service d'on ne sait trop qui, je ne voudrais pas que ton… inquiétude pour ce Draco interfère dans la mission délicate que je m'apprête à te confier. Tout comme je ne voudrais pas être obligé de te tuer…

Nous y voila, pensa rogue alors que ses pupilles s'illuminaient d'un intérêt renouvelé. Il avait du mal à croire à sa chance. Déjà, un tête à tête avec Voldemort était inespéré, à tel point qu'il en oubliait l'étrange contrat avancé et la menace de mort.

-Tu es l'un des rares à savoir pour cette potion que je dois prendre.

Comme toujours, il en coûtait au grand mage d'évoquer ce sujet. Mais il le faisait avec une indifférence apparente des plus dignes.

-Mon corps ne réagit plus autant à ses effets.

Le ton de Voldemort était lent et calculé, de façon à ce que chaque mot soit intégré à sa juste valeur et qu'il ne soit jamais nécessaire de les répéter.

-Je ne connais pas les raisons de cet affaiblissement, même si j'ai une petite idée. Physiquement, il serait inutile de nier que je ne suis pas revenu aussi fort qu'avant, comme si il me manquait.

Il marqua une pause appuyée.

-Une partie de moi.

Rogue cilla sous le coup de cette révélation. Mais il n'en montra rien. C'était inutile, le seigneur des ténèbres était déjà entrain de récolter les informations à la source ; dans son esprit.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il avait laissé une faille dans la barrière de son esprit, et Voldemort s'y était infiltré. Sans paniquer, Rogue fit le vide dans son esprit et orienta habilement l'intrus vers des souvenirs sans importance, notamment sur la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Harry Potter. Se faisant, il remis en place ses barrières mentales. Le pire était évité.

-Une partie de vous est morte quand Potter… A survécu, supposa Rogue tout en faisant mine de n'avoir rien noté.

Il savait prendre un risque en prononçant ces paroles à haute voix, mais il sentait que c'était nécessaire.

Ce fut au tour de Voldemort de paraître surpris.

-Oui, c'est l'hypothèse à laquelle je suis arrivée. Pourtant ma puissance magique n'en a pas souffert. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ma capacité à la contrôler…

Le mage noir sembla alors partir dans ses pensées, comme s'il parlait pour lui-même, oublieux de son spectateur.

-C'est assez difficile à expliquer, d'autant plus que mes souvenirs de l'ancien temps sont assez flous sur ce point. C'est comme ci… Ma magie débordait parfois.

Il reporta toute son attention sur un Severus Rogue rendu un peu mal à l'aise par tant de révélations.

-Ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu trouves une solution à ce problème avant que Potter n'agrandisse cette fissure plus qu'il n'est raisonnable de le supporter. J'ignore ce qu'il sait ou de quoi il est capable, mais peut-être a-t-il trouvé le moyen de réitérer ce qu'il a réalisé il y a dix-sept ans. On ne peut être sur de rien, il faut tout envisager. Severus, je te donne un mois pour trouver une solution à mon problème. Sans cela, je me ferais un plaisir non seulement de faire de toi le meilleur ami de Queudever, mais aussi de m'assurer que Draco Malefoy mourra lors d'une mission chez les géants. Quand à Narcissa, je n'aurais qu'à la laisser dépérir de chagrin.

Rogue garda les yeux baissés, évitant de croiser le regard à la limite de la folie et incandescent du seigneur des ténèbres.

-C'est un honneur maître, je ne vous décevrais pas, l'assura Severus avec toute la sincérité d'un homme au pied du mur.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Je n'en doute pas. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à ce qu'il en soit autrement, sinon comment ferais-tu maintenant que tu as le monde magique entier à dos ?! Scanda-t-il d'un ton réjouis.

Un rictus sur les lèvres, il scruta son disciple un instant à la recherche de la moindre réaction avant de retrouver un calme apparent semblable à celui de Rogue.

-inutile de se perdre en commentaires stériles, conclue Voldemort. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à te faire confiance, aussi ais-je prie les précautions nécessaires pour m'assurer de ton silence. Pour tes recherches, adresse toi à Augustus ou Mulciber, à eux deux ils ont accès à toutes les sources de connaissances les plus à même de convenir.

-Très bien, maître.

Rogue se leva à son tour, pour signifier qu'il était près à commencer dès maintenant. Voldemort fit mine de n'en avoir rien vu.

Après de longues minutes de silence, il finit par murmurer d'un ton dénué de toute émotion.

-Ne prend plus jamais de liberté avec mes ordres.

-Soyez assuré que ma seule intention était d'agir dans votre interrr…AAAAHHhh…

Rogue ne put finir sa phrase, un sortilège de douleur le frappa en pleine poitrine, le jetant à terre avec violence. Le hurlement franchit ses lèvres, hors de contrôle. La surprise était totale.

Quand enfin la douleur le quitta, il resta recroquevillé sur le sol, des spasmes de douleur le parcourant encore jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se relâchent, enfin.

-Ne… Me prend… jamais… pour un idiot !! Cracha Voldemort en dominant Rogue de toute sa hauteur. Sinon tu viens de voir ce qu'il en coûte. Mes doloris ont-ils perdu de leur puissance ?

Rogue se mit difficilement à genou, ses jambes tremblant trop pour le soutenir tout de suite. Il se contenta de secouer la tête négativement.

-Comprend donc que tous ces éléments que je t'ai appris ne signifient qu'une chose. Tu possèdes une intelligence qui peut m'être utile. Tu n'es pas mon homme de confiance, et je n'ai pas perdu de ma puissance. Le croire serait une erreur fatale. Aujourd'hui, tu ne vis que pour me servir et non prendre des décisions !

Severus sentait presque le regard fou de Voldemort sur sa nuque exposée. Un creux se forma dans son ventre où vint se nicher une terreur sourde. Il lutta contre un instant, puis trouva la force de s'accroupir.

Il profita de cette position de soumission pour balbutier quelques paroles d'asservissement reconnu et indéfectible. Les mêmes qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette position, à quelques variables près.

-Relève-toi, lui intima Voldemort au final. Va, et accomplit ta mission. Toutes tes paroles sont bien peu à côté des résultats.

Il observa Severus se redresser avec moult mouvements précautionneux et lents, lui-même dans une posture révélant sa haute stature et son maintien travaillé.

Le contraste était saisissant entre la stature des deux individus, et sûrement pas pour déplaire au seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tu peux disposer.

Et sans plus de considération pour Rogue, il reprit sa droite observation de la surface du l'étang, plongé dans des pensées appartenant à lui seul.

Rogue esquissa une grimace de rage contenue. Il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps ce sentiment honnis d'échec et de frustration. Du moins, pas à un tel degré.

Une fois hors de vu et de portée du seigneur des ténèbres, le soulagement d'être sorti en vie de cette rencontre fit rapidement place au dégoût de soi. Il n'avait pas su accomplir ses objectifs. Sa situation au près du maître était loin d'être assurée. A croire qu'il devrait toujours prouver sa valeur, encore et encore, comme s'il ne pouvait finalement pas en être autrement.

Le maître lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'à ses yeux, la mort de Dumbledore ne signifiait rien. Il ne lui accorderait aucun traitement de faveur.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il écarta violement une branche qui lui barrait le chemin, manquant l'arracher et se blesser la main par la même.

C'était une crainte qui l'habitait depuis longtemps et ne le quitterait plus désormais. Et il supportait difficilement l'idée de rester un vulgaire larbin d'un fou paranoïaque jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

D'autre part, malgré la mission importante et révélatrice qu'il s'était vu accorder, trop de non dits perduraient.

Sans un mot, il passa devant un Fenrir Greyback ricanant de la colère apparente de Rogue et ne se gênant pas pour lancer quelques remarques provocatrices auxquelles le maître des potions mit définitivement fin de quatre petits mots bien sentis.

Rogue avait fait part à Voldemort de bien d'autres informations à propos desquels il n'avait pas réagit en sa présence. Le refus annoncé de Potter de suivre une formation officielle proposée par le ministère, et la localisation d'une ancienne planque des mangemorts située en Egypte, par exemple. Pourtant le mage avait sensiblement cillé à ces nouvelles, comme si elles avaient de l'importance.

Le mangemort finit par balayer ces considérations de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, surtout avec si peu d'éléments en main.

L'unique garde restant au niveau du carrefour ne lui fit pas la moindre difficulté cette fois-ci, quand à l'autre… qui se souciait de son sort ? Qu'il meurt aujourd'hui ou demain…

Severus Rogue avait bien d'autres problèmes en tête. Et l'un d'eux lui coûterait la vie si il n'en trouvait pas la solution à temps. Et à dire vrai, la piste tracée par Voldemort était des plus minces. A peine une trace de pas dans la neige, au milieu d'une tempête se jouant de la ténacité du pisteur.

--------------------------------------------------------

Et voila, vingt jours que Severus Rogue travaillait sur le mystère, et il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre cas semblable dans les écrits humainement lisibles dans un aussi court laps de temps.

Le visage dans ses deux mains, il en venait à se demander si le seigneur des ténèbres ne voulait pas tout simplement se donner une excuse pour le tuer. Habituellement, il n'en avait pas besoin, mais comment savoir avec certitude ? Peut-être voulait-il s'amuser un peu avant, et l'observait-il en ce moment même, torturé par ses échecs successifs.

D'un geste plein de rage, Severus envoya bouler tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Rien ! Il n'y avait rien ! Etait-ce seulement vrai ? Voldemort ne le trompait-il pas quant à l'existence de cette soit disant faille ?

Entre les deux, il n'était pas sur de ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui : l'idée d'être trompé pour le bon plaisir d'un mage noir en manque de sorcier dignes de ce nom à torturer, ou de mourir bêtement après tout ce qu'il avait dépassé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait qu'une seule solution : chercher jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Et alors, il n'aurait qu'à… Attendre de voir.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lumière terrible de résolution quand un parchemin se matérialisa dans sa boite au lettre.

Il le dédaigna aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avère que son humeur ne pouvait de toute façon pas être empirée par un quelconque message d'un autre mangemort.

Qu'on lui annonce que la Grande Bibliothèque du monde magique avait brûlée, il n'en avait cure.

Sans grand espoir, il parcourut les quelques lignes d'un coup d'œil.

Incrédule, il se leva soudainement, et transplana dans la seconde qui suivit.

------------------------------------------------------

Ils l'avaient trouvé, juste à temps. Peut-être lui restait-il une chance finalement ?

Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, Severus Rogue parcourait les derniers mètres qui le séparaient des cachots de Durmstrang. Au moins, il devait accorder un point de bonne volonté à Voldemort. Lui fournir un passe droit total aux installations des mangemorts à Durmstrang l'avait grandement aidé. Surtout en cette période de reprise des cours où la sécurité était accrue et entièrement remaniée.

Il passa devant un garde et entra dans l'aile des cachots. Celui qui l'avait prévenu l'attendait en faisant les cent pas.

Il s'agissait de Mathias Molvo, une jeune recrue merveilleusement efficace, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Interrogea Rogue sans perdre de temps.

-On a tué sa fille et attendu qu'il se présente aux funérailles. Ça n'a pas manqué.

Le jeune homme frotta son court bouc brun du bout des doigts en ricanant discrètement.

-Par contre, je serais vous je me dépêcherais. Il désigna une porte non loin. Ils ont l'air décidé à le faire parler, et je crains qu'il ne résiste pas longtemps à leurs méthodes d'extraction.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que c'était l'occasion d'avoir une pensée intelligente et de les arrêter ?! Cracha Rogue en se précipitant vers la cellule.

Un hurlement sourd se fit à peine entendre au dessus de la voix des geôliers alors que Rogue ouvrait la porte. Il reconnut immédiatement les mangemorts présents.

-Expelliramus ! Intervint-il rapidement, mettant fin à la séance de torture du vieillard qui se traînait dans un coin.

Les deux mangemorts privés de leur baguette eurent juste le temps de penser à des reproches à formuler avant de les ravaler devant le visage pale de fureur du nouveau venu.

-Avez-vous au moins une idée de ce que vous êtes censés lui faire avouer ?! Gronda-t-il en se rapprochant d'eux, leurs baguettes dans une main, et la sienne pointée tour à tour sur leurs gorges. Qui vous a donné vos ordres ?!

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, fuyant le regard de Rogue, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand, un certain Joseph Firby se souvint Rogue, le même imprudent qui avait cru bon de l'escorter jusqu'à Voldemort avant de manquer mourir asphyxié, reprenne un semblant d'aplomb.

-Je… Commença-t-il, on a pensé le préparer…

-Pensé ?!! S'exclama Rogue avec un brin d'étonnement, pensé ? En êtes-vous sur ? Je vous demande de bien réfléchir à cette question, l'erreur ne sera pas autorisée.

L'homme préféra ne rien ajouter.

-Voila qui est plus sensé, railla Rogue. Quand aux ordres, les voici : cet homme doit être gardé en vie à tout prix. L'avez-vous fouillez ?

Au regard affolé qu'on lui lançait, il tourna son attention vers Molvo qui venait d'entrer à sa suite, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci sortit une fiole de sa poche, et la remua doucement à la lumière blanche et crue ambiante.

-C'est ça que vous cherchiez ? Demanda le jeune homme. Il a tenté de la boire avant qu'on ne le mette hors d'état de décider de ses actes.

Rogue se saisit de la fiole et l'observa en transparence. Il s'agissait bien d'une potion de mort instantanée. D'un hochement de tête discret, il signifia son contentement.

Le prisonnier qui gisait à leurs pieds, Archibald Petit-cyprès de son petit nom, était connu pour sa détermination à ne pas être pris vivant. Non pas qu'il possède de lui-même des connaissances déterminantes, mais sa simple existence était indispensable pour consulter l'une des meilleures collections de parchemins originaux de magie noire.

Et depuis cinquante ans, il était resté impossible à localisé, du moins pour des personnes bien intentionnées et respectant le droit de propriété privée.

Un homme fantôme que cet Archibald, mais qui n'aurait bientôt plus de secret pour Severus Rogue. Et dire qu'il aurait bientôt accès à la collection privée la mieux gardée du monde magique… et s'il en croyait le mythe qui entourait cet étrange personnage, il lui suffirait de quelques cheveux.

-Bien, conclut Rogue en posant un regard plein d'espoir sur le vieil homme qui revenait doucement à la conscience, les yeux papillonnants faiblement. Laissez nous. Je prendrais soin de mettre au courant le seigneur des ténèbres au sujet de vos comportements respectifs.

Il leur jeta leurs baguettes et confia la sienne à Molvo en lui indiquant qu'il en aurait fini dans dix minutes.

Firby serra les dents et s'empourpra visiblement.

Mais comme les autres, il se contenta de sortir.

Après avoir refermé la porte à leur suite, Severus resta un instant face à la paroi devenue lisse avant de sortir une sacoche de sous ses robes.

Il en sortit une petite gourde puis un verre qu'il posa sur le bord de l'unique lit de la pièce.

L'homme le regardait maintenant d'un œil méfiant et craintif.

-Bonjour, monsieur Petit-cyprés. Le salua Rogue d'une voix neutre. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce malentendu, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il lui servit un verre de sérum de vérité, et le lui tendit aimablement.

-Vous avez sûrement soif.

-Je ne parlerais jamais, et vous ne m'aurez pas vivant ! Grogna le vieil homme avec toute la virulence dont il était capable.

Il se saisit tout de même du verre et le but d'une traite. Ensuite il se mit au devoir de débiter sans discontinuer toute une série de propos d'une parfaite incohérence. Protéger son trésor était déjà devenu une obsession, mais les doloris n'avaient sans doute rien arrangé, amplifiant la folie déjà bien avancée. Le sérum aidant, le flot se fit rapide et dur à suivre.

Severus y mit fin en redressant l'homme et en l'asseyant sur le lit. Il lui attira l'attention de gestes experts, et commença l'interrogatoire.

-Où se trouve votre collection d'écrits anciens ? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.

Le flot de parole reprit de plus belle.

-Elle est bien à l'abri chez moi, dans ma bibliothèque. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me la vole, alors je la protège vous comprenez. C'est toute ma vie, la mienne, celle de personne d'autre, je refuse qu'on l'abîme ! Seuls des yeux comprenant leur valeur devraient pouvoir la voir. Je m'en suis assuré.

-Comment vous y êtes vous prit ?

-Oh… C'est tout simple, elle ne se révèle qu'à moi ! Moi seul. Des années que d'autre espère là voir, mais ils peuvent toujours essayer ! Je me cache, et comme ça, il n'y a pas de risque.

Oh non, aucun risque. Moi seul suis la clef, et je me cache, alors ils peuvent toujours essayer, ils échoueront, car ils ne pourront jamais être moi. Je me cache, vous comprenez, alors évidemment, comment pourrait-on devenir moi ? C'est impossible ! Alors ma collection reste cachée, bien à l'abri, loin de ceux qui ne la mérite pas.

-Où se trouve votre maison, parvint à glisser Rogue lors d'une inspiration de son prisonnier.

-Ma maison ? Elle n'existe plus depuis bientôt vingt ans. Qu'en ferais je ? Je n'y vis jamais ! Mon seul domicile est celui de ma fille. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille ! Il va être vendu, et je ne voudrais pas avoir de difficulté à récupérer ma collection, ou être remarqué de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais je serais mort avant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'aurez pas mes trésors !

Rogue n'écoutait déjà plus. L'adresse de la fille Petit-cyprés était connue, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'y introduire.

D'un geste vif et précis, il arracha une mèche de cheveux au vieil homme.

Maintenant que le mythe devenait réalité, il n'avait plus qu'à se servir. Et peut-être que ces quelques cheveux étaient la clef du problème qu'il devait résoudre.

Mais avant, il devait se rendre à une réunion des mangemorts, ça devrait donc attendre, d'autant plus qu'il avait une autre tache dont il devait s'acquitter.

L'humeur moins sombre qu'en arrivant dans la cellule, Severus Rogue en repartit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, isolant par la même le prisonnier dans sa bulle de roche perdu au cœur de la terre.

Qui eut cru qu'une simple école contenait en son sein l'une des meilleures prisons qui soit ? Une fois la porte refermée et de ce fait évaporée, le prisonnier se retrouvait seul entouré de tonnes et de tonnes de terre. Il pouvait toujours crier pour qu'on l'aide, elle ne viendrait pas.

Rogue eut tout de même un frisson à la pensée qu'il se trouvait lui aussi un peu dans le même cas.

------------------------------------------------

_j'ai lutté pour Voldy bouhh TT_

_bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu - _

_merci pour les deux reviews huhu, j'espère en voir d'autres TT _


	5. Viens chez moi, j'habite chez Voldy

**Chapitre 4 : Viens chez moi, j'habite chez Voldy.**

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais été aussi seul que durant ce mois passé à cherche la solution au problème de Voldemort. Le secret imposé l'isolait, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il fuyait les autres mangemorts comme la peste. Cet univers tout entier le répugnait. Tant d'opportunisme, de lâcheté et de recherche de la facilité… Et pire que tout, la perte de raison.

Pour ne pas les côtoyer, il prenait soin de faire le maximum par lui-même, s'imposant de longues heures de recherche, de lecture, et des interrogatoires plus ou moins éprouvants.

Telle une abeille, il butinait de but en but, récoltant des informations chaque fois désespérément inutiles ou incomplètes.

Le feu mêlant impatience et frustration qui lui brûlait les entrailles allait croissant alors que l'échéance approchait de son terme. Il ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à lui-même, et pourtant, encore une fois il devait pâtir de l'incapacité d'un de ses subordonnés !

D'un geste rageur, Severus balaya la pile de rapports qu'il venait de consulter.

Rien ! Il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider dans tout ça ! Et il n'y avait personne vers qui il puisse se tourner.

Seul, il était seul, et dans deux jours, il serait mort.

Et tout ça… Tout ça aurait été pour rien.

La tête baissée, il serra les dents, luttant contre les larmes de rage qui se frayaient un chemin brûlant entre ses cils fermés. Un incapable ! Il ne valait décidément rien de mieux que les gens qu'il se permettait de mépriser. Et pire que tout, il était entrain de s'apitoyer sur son sort !

Prenant sur lui, il se força à écarter les doutes de son esprit. Il y avait forcement une solution, il le fallait.

Ne faire confiance à personne, et tout vérifier par soi-même, c'est comme ça qu'il avait obtenu des résultats. Il continuerait à adopter cette technique et finirait bien par trouver quelque chose.

Laissant derrière lui un tapis de parchemins, le mangemort attrapa sa cape, et la fit voltiger sur ses épaules.

Tous ces rapports de recherche, il les vérifierait par lui-même, dut-il y passer la nuit. Ménager sa peine ne servait à rien, si il devait mourir dans deux jours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oubliette !

Le regard de l'homme se fit vide un instant, avant de s'empreindre d'un sourire de professionnel.

-Puis-je vous aider ? demanda poliment le bibliothécaire alors qu'il retrouvait ses esprits.

-Non merci, je ne fais que regarder, répondit Rogue entamant sa déambulation dans les travées de la bibliothèque.

Le responsable ne lui avait rien apprit d'intéressant. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Horcruxes ou du syndrome de Memphis et il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour trouver la section magie de l'esprit. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici, mais les heures qu'il y avait passé à étudier durant ses études à l'institut des maîtres es potion lui avaient permit de devenir suffisamment familier avec les lieux pour en avoir le plan imprimé dans les os. D'un geste nerveux, il remit en place le col bleu vif de sa cape. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de tant de personne, et surtout, vêtu dans des habits de couleur aussi vive.

L'impression d'attirer tous les regards associés aux désagréments d'une longue chevelure blonde n'était qu'un détail à côté de l'intérêt certain que procurait la potion de polynectar. Sous l'apparence d'un jeune étudiant, il pouvait ainsi vérifier de ses propres yeux qu'aucun détail n'avait été laissé de coté.

Avec un coup d'œil circulaire, il vérifia que personne de suspect ne se trouvait dans les parages. Une fois que ce fut fait, il commença son inspection.

Comme rapporté, l'unique livre traitant du syndrome de Memphis ne faisait que décrire la maladie, exposant en détail la dégénérescence de la capacité à jeter des sorts du malade. Et outre l'absence de remède avéré, ce mal ne s'était développé que durant le premier millénaire de cette ère, et dans la région de Memphis, ville d'Egypte fuit depuis ce temps par le monde des sorciers.

Rogue reposa le livre, puis se massa le front. Il n'avançait pas, et déjà, il ne lui restait que quelques heures. Pour les horcruxes, il allait s'épargner la peine. Il avait déjà tous les renseignements nécessaires grâce aux parchemins de Petit-Cyprès. Impossible que Voldemort soit victime de ce genre de phénomène sans le savoir. Restait la possibilité qu'il souffre d'un désordre mental.

Rogue se permit un ricanement moqueur à la pensée de cet euphémisme. Voldemort était le désordre mental incarné, impossible de savoir par quel bout prendre le problème si là se trouvait la solution, et surtout… Comment aborder le sujet au près du maître sans courir vers une mort affreuse ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait beaucoup à faire sur le sujet. D'après ce qu'il savait déjà, il existait des centaines de cas traitant de la perte progressive de la maîtrise de la magie. A défaut de lui procurer la clef de cette énigme, ces recherches occuperaient les heures qui le séparaient de sa convocation auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. A cette pensée, son estomac se sera, et le souffle lui manqua. Le moment venu, que ferait-il ?

Qu'il était simple le temps où il ne jouait qu'avec les ingrédients, testant la meilleure combinaison possible pour une potion de qualité. Qu'il était bon le temps où il pouvait se contenter de haïr sans se soucier des conséquences. Qu'il était bon le temps où l'amertume masquait le goût de la peur.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Le cerveau vide de toute pensée et de toute émotion, Severus Rogue avançait telle une ombre assommée par tant de lumière dans le couloir l'emmenant vers son destin. Il n'avait rien de satisfaisant à apporter au maître, et ce dernier ne raterait pas une occasion de le faire payer pour son incompétence. Il le savait, il n'avait jamais eu le droit à l'erreur.

Seul dans ses appartements, il avait attendu que les effets du polynectar se dissipent, puis la brûlure de la convocation, et jusqu'au dernier moment il avait parcourut ses notes à la recherche du détails omis. Mais pareille porte de secours n'existait pas, et si il devait affronter sa mort, il le ferait le regard droit.

Quand il se présenta devant Voldemort, ses mains ne tremblaient plus. La même mise en scène que la dernière fois l'attendait, un serpent aux dimensions de bazilic en plus.

-Qu'as-tu pour moi, l'interrogea le maître sans même prendre la peine de lui proposer un siège, la main posée de façon désinvolte sur la tête du reptile.

La pensée que Voldemort le considérait déjà comme un homme mort le transperça. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mener à bien cette mission. Depuis le début, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

Voyant que la réponse ne venait pas, Voldemort plissa les yeux, scrutant le visage de son disciple.

-Serais-tu sur le point de me décevoir… ? S'amusa-t-il d'une voix d'enfant boudeur. Est-ce possible Severus ?

Rogue était piégé. Tout cela était-il prévu depuis longtemps ? Est-ce qu'il avait été joué depuis le début, tuant Dumbledore, accomplissant toutes ses missions au mieux, faisant toutes ces recherches pour rien ? Pour un fou cherchant à se divertir à ses dépends ?

Lentement, il recula d'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il pensait avoir au moins une chance de plaider pour une seconde chance, comme il avait vu tant de mangemort le faire auparavant, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Aux vues des circonstances, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ce comportement. Cette assurance à l'esprit, il redressa le menton, plantant son regard dans celui de Voldemort. S'il en était ainsi, avant de mourir, il lui montrerait toute l'étendue de ses pensées.

-Eh bien ! Vas-tu parler ? Où bien avouer ton échec est une chose dont tu es incapable… ?

Il y avait trop de satisfaction dans ce ton.

-N'aurais-tu pas compris l'évidence…

Rogue écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une pensée lui venait soudainement.

-Vous saviez… Souffla-t-il finalement. Vous connaissez la cause de votre problème depuis le début.

-Et comment l'ignorerais-je ? Oublierais-tu à qui tu parles ? Mais toi… Le sais-tu ?

-Des horcruxes… Rogue ne put empêcher l'horreur de pointer dans sa voix. Mais par bonheur, son interlocuteur ne sembla pas le noter, trop occupé à charmer son serpent, un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres.

-Je réitère donc ma question : qu'as-tu pour moi ?

Serrant les dents, le professeur de potion baissa les yeux, le temps de prendre sur lui et d'afficher une attitude paisible et indifférente. Le maître s'était joué de lui, et il était tombé dans le panneau. Il se devait d'en payer les conséquences. Mais pourquoi tout cela ? Pourquoi lui confier une tache de confiance dans pareilles conditions ? Résolument, il balaya toutes ces questions, il avait un serpent à amadouer.

-Les documents sur le sujet sont très rares, toutefois la légende de la collection Cyprès s'est révélée véridique.

-Je sais déjà tout cela, viens-en au fait.

-Deux parchemins traitent des Horcruxes. Les risques d'une telle pratique sont détaillés clairement, mais nulle part il n'est fait état d'une solution.

-En plus d'être venu les mains vides, n'aurais-tu rien à me dire… ?

-En ayant su dès le début de quoi il s'agissait, j'aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux.

-Ne t'oublie pas, Severus. Je donne les instructions, et tu exécutes, si je juge que les résultats ne sont pas suffisants, c'est qu'ils ne le sont pas. Hors je souhaitais une solution à mon problème, tu n'en as pas, que dois-je en déduire ?

La question était rhétorique.

-Tout ce que je peux vous proposer, c'est une piste de recherche.

-Une piste de recherche ?! Il va falloir faire mieux que ça.

-Laissez-moi suffisamment de temps et je mettrais au point un remède.

-Je ne sais ce qui est le mieux… Jouer avec ton orgueil, ou avec ta vie. Les deux en même temps, je suppose, quand on voit où ça te mène. Faire des affirmations qui ne te mèneront nulle part…

-Si il y a un moyen, je le trouverais, gronda Rogue, plus touché qu'il ne se permettait de le montrer. Vous savez que je suis le mieux placé pour cela.

-Je vais te laisser une chance, Severus, parce que je sais que tu as les connaissances nécessaires et que tu connais la marche à suivre. Toutefois, pour m'assurer que tu y mets bien toute ta volonté…

Le maître des ténèbres autoproclamé marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il tournait légèrement la tête vers une portion de la pièce que Rogue ne pouvait voir d'où il était.

Radieuse, Bellatrix s'avança vers Voldemort. Elle semblait trop heureuse pour que ce soit bon signe. Un sourire trop large pour signifier un bonheur sain, elle se tourna vers Rogue.

-Tu travailleras sous les ordres de Bellatrix, la tenant au courant de tout, et n'agissant qu'avec son aval. Est-ce que c'est comprit ?

Rogue acquiesça difficilement. Jamais ordre ne lui en avait autant coûté que celui-ci.

-On dirait que nous allons enfin refaire équipe… Susurra la femme.

-Sauf ordre contraire de Bellatrix, je désire que tu te concentres sur cette tache. Et trouve-toi un remplaçant digne de ce nom. Je ne souhaite pas que la confection de potion souffre de tes autres missions, et Draco ne semble pas à la hauteur dans ce rôle.

-Il apprendra, maître, il a toujours été l'un de mes meilleurs élèves.

-L'enseignement dispensé à Poudlard ne faisait référence que pour les vieux fous. Maintenant tu peux disposer, et ne me déçois plus.

-Vous pouvez être sur que l'occasion ne se présentera pas, maître, lui assura Bellatrix en jaugeant Rogue avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Cette avertissement est aussi valable pour toi, Bella.

La réprimande sembla toucher la femme comme un coup de fouet. Immédiatement elle courba l'échine et s'effondra en multiples promesses indéfectibles.

Préférant ne pas être témoin de cette scène gênante, Rogue s'accroupit un instant en signe d'assentiment, puis se releva et s'éloigna.

Il lui fallait comprendre au plus vite à quel jeu il avait accepté de prendre part. Le deviner à partir des règles ne serait pas facile, mais au moins, sa place était assurée pour un petit bout de temps maintenant.

Une fois sorti, il prit le temps de réfléchir tout en attendant Bellatrix. Il avait vraiment de quoi se demander pourquoi il était encore vivant. Pour servir de jouet ? Il ne savait même pas si Voldemort avait effectivement poussé la folie jusqu'à diviser son âme grâce aux horcruxes, ou s'il souhaitait simplement le garder loin des affaires importantes en inventant une mission. Mais dans ce dernier cas, pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout simplement ? S'il était devenu dangereux aux yeux du maître, pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser de lui ?

Non, se rassura-t-il, Voldemort avait besoin de lui, mais il comptait bien lui faire payer son insubordination. Il était allé trop loin en voulant bien faire, et maintenant cela se retournait contre lui. S'il en était ainsi, il allait redresser le cap, et regagner la pleine confiance du maître, tout comme lors de la première guerre, quand il se tenait juste derrière lui, dans l'ombre.

Alors qu'il était parvenu à sa conclusion, un courant d'air l'informa de l'arrivée de Bellatrix. Avec une sérénité retrouvée et affichée, il lui fit face, lui laissant l'honneur d'ouvrir les hostilités.

-Nous allons faire simple, et bref… Ton pseudo statut de héro ayant défait Dumbledore te confère le droit de vivre pour l'instant, mais le maître ne te souhaite pas dans ses pattes. Alors tu vas bien gentiment faire semblant de t'acquitter de cette fausse mission, me remettre des rapports distrayant régulièrement, et tout le monde sera content ! Dans les faits, tu te contenteras de réaliser tes petites mixtures, après tout, c'est ce que tu fais le mieux et qui peut servir le plus à notre cause. Sois heureux, tu seras même utile.

Elle arborait son air supérieur de circonstance, savourant sa situation, inconsciente de sa propre infériorité effective, si ce n'était être en première ligne, à coté du bétail facilement remplaçable. Louée soit sa folie, elle la rendait aveugle à ce que son esprit perturbé ne pourrait supporter. Fort de sa nouvelle sérénité, Rogue ne releva pas.

-Soit… Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je t'enverrai mes rapports toutes les semaines si ça te convient.

Il prit garde d'abaisser sa voix suffisamment pour la faire passer sans difficulté pour abattue.

-Rédiges-les avec précision… Et méfies-toi, je ferais des visites surprises pour m'assurer de ton plein investissement. Du moins… Quand je n'aurais pas mieux à faire.

Elle éclata d'un rire de joie hystérique.

Apparemment, elle goûtait sa victoire.

Avec juste un hochement de tête austère, Severus la salua avant de partir. Déjà concentré sur ce qu'il allait faire, il n'eut aucun mal à courber le dos et paraître vaincu.

Si c'est ça qu'elle voulait pour le laisser libre d'agir, alors ce n'était pas cher payé. Qu'elle prenne sa part, il avait autre chose à faire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Le travail, c'est la santé

_Bonbonbon… j'ai encore été longue ? oui, non.. peut etre, surement XD bref, voila le chapitre suivant ! que je posterais des que je trouverais un accès internet… ce qui est moins facile que de finir d'écrire un chapitre en fait ' (ouai, j'ai écrit ça avant de poster pour de bon... )  
_

_(s'incline) merci de me lire si vous etes la._

**Chapitre 5 : Le travail, c'est la santé.**

Dans un silence que ne venait troubler que le rugissement d'un feu vif, Severus Rogue travaillait seul dans son laboratoire. Il était encore tôt, et comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis plus d'un mois, il mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours le premier : d'un coté pour tout préparer, mais de l'autre, pour être tranquille un instant, il fallait l'avouer.

S'inspirant des travaux des plus grands inventeurs, il avait mis au point une procédure, certes longue, mais qu'il espérait concluante, et qui devrait un jour lui permettre d'obtenir un stabilisateur de magie efficace. Il n'était pas sur qu'une potion soit la solution, mais si le maître lui avait confié cette mission, c'est qu'il avait déjà du tester les autres solutions.

Avec soin il avait déterminé les étapes à suivre, ainsi que le protocole de mise pour ce genre de recherche. Comme toujours, il n'avait rien laissé au hasard, sauf l'incompétence de l'équipe qu'il avait difficilement constituée. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que des élèves de première année, et pire, ils étaient beaucoup moins impressionnables.

Essayez donc de faire entendre raison à un adolescent buté, un crétin complet et un auror sur de soi. Difficile de déterminer quel était le plus dangereux des trois.

Savourant cette paisible solitude, Rogue s'afféra à lever les champs de stase installés autour des potions pour la nuit. De cette façon, elles reprirent leur évolution temporelle à un rythme normal. Méthodiquement, il s'assura que le contenu des cinq chaudrons évoluait conformément aux données à leur sujet. Pour la première fois, c'était le cas. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que les potions qui devaient être touillées l'étaient dans le bon sens et à l'aide d'un sortilège agissant à la bonne vitesse, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce pour savourer son premier café de la journée.

Habituellement il n'avait pas même le temps de le prendre, c'est dire s'il savourait aussi l'incongruité de cet instant.

Alors qu'il relisait ses notes, la porte du laboratoire scintilla un instant avant de s'ouvrir sur Draco. Le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à s'habituer aux horaires imposées par son ancien professeur, et les yeux en fente, il mettait souvent une bonne heure avant de se réveiller et de devenir réellement actif. Comme toujours, il évita habilement le premier chaudron, le contournant par la gauche et se cogna le genou au petit parapet qui le bordait avant de ricocher vers une colonne qu'il percuta de l'épaule.

Pestant sous le regard impassible de Rogue, il finit par atteindre le petit escalier qui menait au bureau, se posa sur un siège, et d'un coup de baguette, se prépara une soupe à la tomate au lieu d'un cappuccino.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire ça, Draco… le prévint Severus.

-J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déj'. Laissez-moi juste trois secondes et je m'y mets.

Dans cet état, rien ne pourrait arrêter le jeune homme de toute façon, ainsi, Rogue le laissa boire sa soupe, réaliser que ce n'était pas du café, recracher ce qui était encore recrachable, tenter de ne pas vomir le reste, puis partir se nettoyer la bouche de toute urgence.

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir, tu aurais dû m'écouter, dit Severus quand Draco revint.

-Je me passerais de vos commentaires si vous me le permettez…

Quand Draco lui tourna le dos pour retenter de prendre un café, Severus esquissa un sourire réjoui.

Mieux valait ne pas savoir pourquoi.

-Mère me fait dire qu'elle est allée voir Lucius.

Il y avait tant de retenu dans le ton utilisé par Draco, d'indifférence affichée pour mieux dissimuler la foule de sentiments que Rogue devinait malgré tout, que ce dernier se dépêcha de rejoindre le chaudron le plus proche histoire de faire semblant d'être occupé.

-Ah…

Voilà qui devrait dissuader le jeune homme de lui demander de l'aide pour convaincre Voldemort d'organiser une mission pour le libérer. Trouver quoi lui répondre relevait toujours de l'exercice impossible, du genre de situation qu'il détestait plus que tout. Draco réagissait mal quand il tentait d'être apaisant tout en refusant d'agir, et de même, quand il se laissait aller à ses instincts primaires en lui proposant de se concentrer sur ce pourquoi il était là, le résultat n'était pas satisfaisant. Gérer une horde d'adolescents en cours de potion allait encore, mais leurs problèmes existentiels… Il leur accordait tellement peu d'importance que ça présentait forcément quelques difficultés quand il y était confronté.

En répondre le moins possible était la nouvelle technique qu'il avait mise au point. Il ne restait qu'à voir ce que ça donnerait.

Draco se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Rogue.

Comme si de rien n'était, il attrapa le dossier correspondant et le parcourut des yeux.

-Ça se présente bien ? Dit-il après quelques secondes.

-Tu parles de ton père ou de la potion ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, ça ne va nulle part de toute façon.

Cette fois encore, Rogue ne répondit rien.

-Évidemment, ne sachant pas pourquoi on fait tout ça, j'aurais du mal à en juger, renchérit Draco.

-N'insiste pas, je ne te dirai rien.

-Très bien. Mais dans ce cas, dites-moi à quoi je sers ! Tous les jours, sauf le dimanche, et je vous remercie pour cette pause que vous m'accordez dans votre grande mansuétude, il faut que je vienne ici à la même heure, m'ennuyer à mourir en regardant ces chaudrons bouillonner sans savoir pourquoi alors que je pourrais servir le maître, regagner l'honneur de ma famille ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

L'arrivée de Mathias Molvo et le regard peu amène de Rogue ne suffirent pas à le faire taire.

-Vous pouvez me dire où ça me mène ? Merci pour cette place de choix que vous m'avez trouvée, je crois que je suis à point, encore deux semaines comme ça et je tombe en poussière, ou pire.

Il marqua une pause, évitant autant que possible le sourire moqueur du nouveau venu.

-Si l'année doit se passer comme ça, autant retourner à Poudlard, quitte à risquer de me faire arrêter.

-Tu n'aurais pas le temps de l'atteindre, on t'aurait tué avant, intervint Molvo.

-Vous êtes en retard, lui fit remarquer Rogue.

-Pas autant que Clovis semble-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là.

-Simple remarque, répliqua Molvo de son habituel ton nonchalant. Le gosse fait sa crise ?

Draco retrouva immédiatement son visage cramoisi et révolté en réponse à ce qui constituait à ses yeux la pire des insultes.

-Je ne fais pas ma crise ! J'aimerais seulement savoir ce qu'il en est, et je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut me reprocher, j'ai tout à fait le droit de me poser des questions.

-Tout comme de te taire, n'y as-tu jamais pensé ?

-Suffit ! Intervint Rogue alors que les deux jeunes gens semblaient prêts à en venir aux baguettes. Vous n'êtes pas dans la dernière agora à la mode et encore moins dans le bureau des lamentations. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Le seigneur des ténèbres nous a donné une mission, souhaitez-vous lui expliquer que vous avez mieux à faire ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en recherche de suppléants pour remplacer vos cadavres fumants.

Le silence qui suivit fut ponctué par l'entrée du dernier retardataire. À peine conscient du malaise palpable dans la pièce, le petit homme courtaud couronné d'une chevelure clairsemée et filasse masquant à peine un visage lunaire rehaussé de lunettes rondes et épaisses à monture en écaille de crocodile referma doucement la porte derrière lui, comme s'il espérait encore passer inaperçu.

Persuadé que tout ça n'avait rien à faire avec lui, Mathias s'esquiva habilement du champ d'action de Rogue pour aller s'occuper d'une potion suffisamment éloignée. Pour une fois, il évita de sortir la Gazette des sorciers et d'en commenter les passages les plus truculents sous les gloussements bêtas de son auditoire.

Rogue s'épargna toute remarque sur le manque de ponctualité du nouveau venu, et se contenta d'un regard appuyé qui fit se confondre en excuses maladroites le sorcier.

-La prochaine fois, soyez à l'heure, vous nous épargnerez par là même un monceau d'inepties.

Au comble de l'exaspération, alors que cette journée avait si bien commencé, le maître des potions énonça les tâches à effectuer pour la matinée, et ne laissant aucune alternative à son équipe, reprit ses activités.

La mâchoire crispée, Draco s'acquit de sa part de travail, non sans laisser peser son regard lourd de reproches sur les épaules de son professeur dès que c'était compatible avec la concentration requise.

Au son du liquide bouillonnant et des minutes s'écoulant, rythmées par les chocs sur le métal des chaudrons et les pas feutrés, Rogue retrouva un semblant d'apaisement, et l'ambiance s'en trouva peu à peu allégée. L'heure de la pause arrivée, Mathias Molvo dégaina son journal, et les pieds sur la table, commença sa lecture. Aussitôt, Clovis Glorbar s'assit à ses côtés, et Draco, après un regard méprisant d'indifférence se hâta de sortir.

Mieux valait qu'il en soit ainsi plutôt que de subir encore une fois les joutes verbales qui ne manqueraient pas d'éclater entre ces deux-là. Fort de leurs expériences passées, chacun n'avait de cesse de prouver qu'il était mieux placé que l'autre pour développer un avis toujours mieux tranché sur la situation du monde de la magie, gâchant ce rapport quotidien sur les nouvelles du monde que Rogue appréciait particulièrement.

-Que dit la une ? interrogea Rogue en ajoutant un ingrédient dans sa potion.

-Vous voulez une surprise ? Le ministère maîtrise la situation et a encore fait reculer Le seigneur des ténèbres grâce à ses actions. Harry Potter encense le ministre et ses choix toujours plus assurés.

Mathias conclut sa tirade affable d'un rire sec.

-J'aime quand les journalistes ne font pas leur boulot. Surtout quand on sait que le jeune prodige s'est fait la malle depuis plus d'une semaine, disparaissant du monde des sorciers. C'est dire son utilité réelle à ce mioche…

Évitant d'accorder la moindre attention aux commentaires du jeune sorcier, Rogue se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lut l'article en question.

_Suite à un communiqué rassurant du ministre de la magie en personne, la population sorcière pousse un soupir de soulagement. Le deuil continuel qu'elle traverse n'a pas pris fin, mais l'espoir d'un renouveau dans la lutte contre les mages noirs qui persécutent notre communauté réchauffe les cœurs._

_« Comme je le disais à Harry Potter lors d'un entretien avec lui dans mon bureau, les actions de l'ordre du phénix, dont il est l'instigateur, ont porté leurs fruits plus que nous pouvions même en rêver » annonçait Rufus Scrimgeour blablabla…_

Inutile de chercher à en savoir plus, Rogue imaginait déjà clairement les arguments brodés à base de vent et de nuage que le ministère avaient pu avancer pour contenter les lecteurs à l'affût de paroles réconfortantes qu'ils désiraient plus que tout entendre.

En plus d'une main de fer pesant sur le monde des sorciers et l'étouffant jusqu'à le rendre incapable de penser sous prétexte de le protéger, le ministre pratiquait aussi l'aveuglement sur sa personne et son entourage. N'était-il pas persuadé de contrôler son ministère alors que son chargé de cabinet était à la solde de Voldemort ? Sans parler de son intermédiaire avec l'ordre du phénix qui était depuis plus d'un mois sous imperium. Quant à sa relation affichée avec le soi-disant Elu, il était de notoriété publique qu'il s'agissait de poudre aux yeux. Le Chicaneur, voix officielle depuis toujours de Potter, avait clairement affiché sa position éloignée au possible du ministre et de sa politique totalitaire.

Une fois arrivé à la fin de sa lecture, Molvo tourna la page, révélant un article au titre accrocheur : **La Virgule s'interpose, le ministère implose.**

_La conclusion de la réunion du mangenmagot n'aurait pu être plus claire. Virgule Crocuta a gagné la faveur de ses frères sorciers._

-Haha ! S'esclaffa le jeune sorcier. Le Croc est passé à la vitesse supérieure, on dirait.

Rogue se contenta d'acquiescer, ne sachant pas trop ce que les mangemorts présents savaient du rôle du politicien pour Voldemort. Il était de notoriété publique que l'homme s'opposait ouvertement à la politique menée par Scrimgeour face à la situation actuelle, préférant jouer sur la confiance qu'il accorde aux gens, en faisant des acteurs à part entière dans la lutte contre le mage noir. Ce qui avait tendance, il fallait l'avouer, à plaire plus que l'atmosphère de suspicion instaurée par le ministère actuel.

Severus Rogue n'avait aucune affinité avec le personnage de Virgule Crocuta, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était d'une efficacité rare, tournant chaque parole et actes du ministère à l'avantage de son propre camp. Son dernier coup de génie avait été un article dans le Chicaneur où il exprimait sa forte volonté d'accorder les pleins pouvoirs à Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix, ces derniers étant les mieux placés pour contribuer à l'amélioration de la situation actuelle.

Il se débrouillait aussi depuis plus d'un an pour avancer petit à petit des pions favorables au maître des ténèbres, assurant la position de ce dernier. Le seul coté négatif de cet homme, et qui lui vaudrait sûrement de mourir avant d'atteindre son objectif, était qu'il se voyait un peu trop bien ministre de la magie, ce qui était contradictoire avec la cause pour laquelle il agissait.

Rogue s'écarta de Globar et Molvo, les laissant à leur conversation. Tout ça ne le concernait pas, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à apprendre auprès de ces deux là.

Il s'était remis au travail depuis seulement dix minutes quand Draco pénétra en trombe dans la salle, l'air surexcité. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement impeccablement coiffés semblaient avoir du mal à le suivre dans le vent de sa course effrénée.

Peu de temps après lui, Bellatrix et son mari firent leur entrée, tout aussi échevelés, et le visage traduisant toute l'urgence de la situation qui les alertait.

-Severus, s'exclama Draco, n'ayant même pas conscience de sa suite. Harry Potter a été repéré rue des Sans peine. Il faut agir vite !

Sa voix traduisait un mélange d'impatience et d'incertitude, comme souvent quand il s'agissait d'agir pour le compte de Voldemort.

-Voilà ta chance, Rogue, de prouver ta valeur.

Severus haussa un sourcil avant de tourner son regard vers les nouveaux venus, marquant obligeamment sa réflexion sur la valeur des informations qu'on lui apportait. Bellatrix avait ponctué, comme toujours, sa phrase d'une pointe d'ironie en rapport avec tous les doutes qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de cette soit disant valeur évoquée.

-Et qui apporte cette information ? Interrogea Snape.

-Qu'importe ! S'exclama Bellatrix avec impatience. L'un de nos informateurs dans le monde sous terrain, voila qui devra te suffire.

-Qu'en est-il de l'équipe chargée de retrouver Potter ? Ne peut-elle pas s'en occuper ?

Bellatrix pâlit sensiblement alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient sous le coup de la colère. C'était toujours une réaction que Rogue adorait provoquer chez elle.

-Les détails ne te concernent pas, Rogue ! Nous avons besoin de ton équipe, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Tu connais la raison et le lieu de la mission, ça devrait te suffire pour suivre mes ordres.

Rogue secoua la tête, montrant par là même qu'il n'en avait que faire de ses explications, puis il posa un regard inquisiteur sur les membres de son équipe. Molvo et Draco ressemblaient à deux jeunes chiots attendant leur pâtée. Quant à Glorbar, il frôlait les six pieds sous terre, pensant sérieusement à disparaître plutôt que de devoir aller sur le terrain. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le profil d'un homme de terrain.

Sans plus de considération pour Bellatrix qui continuait à déblatérer, Severus s'avança vers ce dernier pour lui donner ses instructions. Il aurait préféré avoir le temps de mettre lui-même ses potions en état de stase, mais pour cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix.

Avec la certitude que ses potions étaient entre les pires mains qu'il soit et qu'il allait sûrement leur arriver un grand malheur en son absence, Rogue et le reste de son équipe suivirent les Lestranges en direction de la rue des Sans Peine.

Et c'est après que ça se corse XD Bon bah… peu de chance que je la finisse avant la sortie du tome 7 TT

Bouh. Ça va encore etre super dur de la finir en sachant pour de bon ce qui se passe. Mais m'en fout, je vaincrais ! et vive snape : In snape, we trust ! youhou !!


	7. La rue des cent peines

_Au risque de perdre le peu de lecteur que j'avais… Humm, voila la suite ' ouais, je la deteste, mais que voulez vous, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. et aussi.. peut etre il se cachera un snape dans ce texte.. j'ai remarqué que parfois j'avais tendance à mettre l'une ou l'autre des appelations du cher maitre. Tant qu'on se comprend, ça va je suppose_

_Pis merci Becky pour tes reviews ! J'espère que je serais a la hauteur TT_

**Chapitre 6 : La rue des cent peines.**

La rue des Sans Peine se trouvait dans l'une des parties les plus pauvres de Bristol, et de ce fait, evoquée aussi peu que possible. Bien que située à quelques pas du quartier touristique (à un simple escalier pour être précis) la vie dans le quartier alentour s'organisait autour d'un trafic aussi secret qu'hétéroclite permettant à chacun de survivre plus ou moins. Que ce soit des informations, des objets volés ou de la simple nourriture, on pouvait y trouver de tout.

D'autre part, la rue des Sans peine offrait son lot de surprises et de cachettes, ce qui constituait une très bonne retraite pour un magicien en exil n'étant pas rebuté par le monde des moldus. Depuis toujours des cracmols y disputaient la place à des voleurs de bas étages tandis que dernièrement venaient s'y ajouter tous les individus ayant vue leur vie passablement compliquée par les actions chocs du ministère de la magie et ne souhaitant pas pour autant rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

Pour ce que Rogue en avait entendu dire, moldus et sorciers avaient trouvé en quelque sorte un équilibre tacite tandis que de leur coté, les autorités fermaient les yeux, préférant laisser la population locale se gérer toute seule plutôt que d'avouer son incapacité à trouver une solution.

Dans les faits, il en résultait un quartier aux allures cosmopolites, entre le grand marché et la simple banlieue crasseuse, le simple passant allant de l'un à l'autre sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'était perdu. Ce qui en façade n'était qu'une épicerie, se révélait bien souvent présenter quelques surprises en arrière boutique, du genre apothicaire ou simple point de rencontre pour sorciers. Le marché noir y était particulièrement bien développé, à l'image de celui pratiqué Allée des embrumes, mais il avait l'avantage de la diversité et de la discrétion. Ici, personne ne posait de question, ni ne s'en posait. Ce simple fait avait valeur de loi et assurait la sécurité de tout ce petit monde. Toutefois, paradoxalement, les rumeurs allaient bon train, toute question ayant souvent une réponse.

Cette microsociété n'avait rien à envier aux meilleurs réseaux de communication du ministère lui-même.

Severus était venu par deux fois dans ce quartier depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et chaque fois, il avait obtenu les réponses à ses questions, tout en se rendant bien compte qu'on savait qui il était, et que si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de semer le trouble en ces lieux, on trainerait son corps dans une ruelle et plus jamais on n'entendrait parler de lui. C'était aussi le genre de chose avec lequel on ne rigolait pas dans ce quartier. A croire que d'avoir été rejeté des mondes où ils vivaient avait donné à ses habitants une conscience bien plus aigue de leur unité. L'instinct de survie sans doute.

Dans tous les cas, les mangemorts n'étaient pas les bienvenus, aussi, c'est en ayant conscience de la nécessité d'accomplir rapidement et discrètement leur mission que l'équipe de cinq sorciers transplana, le plan clairement inscrit dans leurs esprits.

Serrant fermement un cristal blanc dans sa main, Severus apparut dans une ruelle en contrebas de leur destination finale. Dans son dos, il pouvait entendre le vrombissement de la circulation tandis qu'en face de lui se trouvait des escaliers. La proximité d'un chantier conséquent lui assurait la tranquillité, même en plein jour, toutefois, il vérifia que personne n'avait pu le voir transplaner.

Sans un mot, il fit signe à Draco de placer son cristal sous un tas d'ordure avant de le suivre plus haut dans la rue. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Molvo devaient être entrain d'en faire autant de leur coté, le but étant de délimiter une zone où il était impossible de transplaner.

-Ne devions-nous pas dissimuler notre identité ? S'inquiéta Draco alors qu'ils commençaient à croiser quelques passants. Potter risque de fuir en nous voyant arriver, sans parler de l'effet de panique qu'on ne manquera pas de provoquer…

Pour toute réponse, Rogue ajusta la capuche de sa robe puis sortit deux fioles de sa poche, en tendit une à Draco et ingurgita le contenu de l'autre.

Draco en observa le contenu en transparence avant de se décider à en faire autant.

-C'est du polynectar ?! Combien de potion du genre avez-vous en réserve… ?

-Suffisamment, trancha Rogue alors qu'il commençait déjà à subir les désagréments de sa transformation.

Ce n'est pas sans déplaisir qu'il retrouva son apparence de jeune homme élégant, blond, et aux traits laissant deviner sans mal qu'ils étaient habitués à sourire, tandis que Draco développait un surpoids important le faisant ressembler à une ménagère de plus de cinquante ans compressée dans sa robe de Noël.

-garde ton souffle, l'interrompit Rogue alors que le jeune sorcier entamait déjà sa complainte de l'homme bafoué. Nous arrivons à la place du marché. Couvre l'entrée sud.

-Et où se trouve le sud ?!

Rogue poussa un soupire profond, autant pour marquer son opinion sur l'incapacité du jeune homme à se repérer à partir d'une carte, que pour réguler la tension qui lui meurtrissait les épaules de plus en plus alors qu'ils approchaient de la cible.

Le regard avadakedavrisant, il lui désigna la porte du doigt, et le jeune homme fila sans demander son reste.

Maintenant, il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour ses retrouvailles avec le protégé de Dumbledore. Se contrôler en sa présence avait toujours été mission impossible, et pourtant, c'était bien de contrôle dont il devait faire preuve aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la moindre place au hasard.

Dans un premier temps, il lui fallait repérer Potter dans la foule, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas chose facile étant donnée l'heure et la population cosmopolite des lieux. Ensuite viendrait la partie la plus compliquée.

Lentement, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la fit glisser dans sa manche, le long de son bras, là où il pourrait rapidement y accéder. Tout en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux étalages et aux dires des marchands, il laissa son regard s'égarer au fil de la foule, cherchant une tignasse brune ou quoi que ce soit d'autre appartenant à sa cible.

Il en était à essayer un sombrero particulièrement ridicule quand un regard vert croisa furtivement le sien de l'autre côté de la table recouverte de couvre-chefs. Avec un petit sourire moqueur, Harry Potter lui signifia clairement que ce chapeau n'était pas un bon choix. Au visage fermé et impassible que Rogue lui renvoya, le jeune homme arqua un sourcil provoquant avant d'hausser les épaules et de se détourner.

Effaré par son comportement, le maître de potion le regarda s'éloigner, discuter avec le marchand, rire avec lui, se déplacer avec un aisance et une assurance qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu arborer, même quand il se pavanait au cœur de sa troupe d'admirateur après un match de quidditch remporté. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, il attirait bien trop les regards, diffusant une sorte de… magnétisme, là où Potter avait habitude de brandir un panneau : laissez-moi tranquille.

Rendu anxieux, le mangemort observa avec plus d'attention les alentours, tout lui paraissant douteux tout à coup. Ce client ne semblait-il pas bien plus intéressé par Potter que par les fruits qu'il choisissait ? Et que dire de cette femme… Son regard était un peu trop suspicieux, et elle ne portait pas beaucoup d'attention aux marrons qu'elle faisait griller, bien trop occupé à parcourir les alentours.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ne s'agisse même pas d'Harry Potter, et surtout, qu'ils soient entrés en plein dans un piège comme il le craignait au premier abord ? Il s'agirait là d'un plan plutôt simple et malin, peut-être même trop pour le ministère… Mais il suffisait d'y penser.

Si tel était le cas, il lui fallait repérer au plus vite les autres membres de son équipe. Il pouvait déjà voir Draco, errant prêt du rayon boucherie, coincé entre un chariot et une vieille femme.

Qu'ils avaient été bête de ne rien prévoir pour le cas où cette possibilité se révélerait juste… Un simple signal de retraite, une ligne de conduite à suivre.

Nerveusement, le mangemort vérifia où se trouvait Potter, et encore une fois, il croisa son regard. Son insistance était vraiment gênante, se pouvait-il qu'il sache qui il était réellement ?

Où peut-être avait-il seulement quelque chose sur le visage, comme une trace noire, ou pire. Par réflexe, Rogue rentra les épaules et détourna les yeux, sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et pense vite. Le dernier cristal blanc dans sa poche lui permettait à tout moment de rompre l'enchantement empêchant tout transplanage dans la zone, mais rien ne lui disait qu'un autre enchantement n'avait pas été jeté par l'ordre du phénix ou des aurors, de plus, le problème de ses coéquipiers se posait toujours. Si jamais il ajustait leur signe distinctif, à savoir une écharpe rouge vif, ça signifiait qu'il était prêt à passer à l'action, hors, c'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Alors qu'il en venait à la conclusion que le mieux était encore de rester aux alentours de la cible pour ainsi mieux repérer les autres et les prevenir, Severus essaya de localiser encore une fois Harry Potter, mais le jeune homme avait disparut.

A droite, à gauche, point de Potter.

Juste au cas où, Rogue se pencha pour regarder si le jeune homme n'était pas accroupit sous un étale ou il ne savait trop quoi d'autre.

Point de pied ni de personne accroupit.

C'est en se redressant qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec un sourire goguenard qui lui était sans aucun doute destiné. Surpris par l'apparition, Severus sursauta et recula d'un pas.

-Vous me cherchiez encore… ? Lui demanda Harry Potter.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'homme ne put que répondre difficilement :

-Non… Je fais juste mes courses.

-Vous ne préférez donc pas les hommes… ?!

Il y avait presque de la joie dans cette semi affirmation, ce qui ajoutait encore à son incongruité. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Rogue entama une retraite stratégique, faisant comme s'il s'intéressait à des navets disposés sur le côté. Autant que possible, il se reteint de répondre trop violement.

-Apparemment, non, bien que le lien de cause à effet ne soit pas évident.

Son mouvement ne sembla pas dissuader le jeune homme, ce dernier le suivant tranquillement, tâtant quelques navets à son tour.

-Bon à savoir, répliqua-t-il joyeusement. Et vous avez une copine ?

Rogue se figea, tournant un regard plein de doute vers Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question… ?

-Oh, vous pouvez ne pas répondre, je suis juste curieux ! Et sinon, vous êtes sorcier, hein ? Etudiant sans doute. Enfin, c'est pas que ce soit une vraie question, avec ce genre de tenue, vous êtes plutôt grillé. Et ce sombrero que vous essayez tout à l'heure… Il n'y a que les sorciers qui s'y intéressent.

Pendant que le jeune homme parlait avec enthousiasme, Rogue jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Draco l'avait repéré. Certain qu'il serait suivit de près, il décida donc de passer à l'action.

-Je suppose qu'il n'est pas facile de cacher ce que l'on est… Répliqua Severus alors que son regard se reportait sur sa cible. Tout comme il serait difficile de ne pas voir votre cicatrice au milieu du front.

Avec un faible sourire le rendant un peu plus amène, le sorcier se dirigea entre deux travées, à l'abris des regards, comme pour accéder à une autre partie du marcher, espérant bien que Harry, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, le suive. Une fois suffisamment hors de vue, le jeune homme blablatant toujours sur ses talons, il plongea la main dans sa poche, et en sortit le cristal qu'il laissa tomber à terre et se briser.

Ainsi, il pouvait à nouveau transplaner.

Il se saisit du bras d'Harry, et dans un faible claquement d'air, transplana.

Dans l'obscurité de l'entrepôt abandonné où ils se trouvaient maintenant, l'homme dégaina sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide et fluide et la planta dans la peau de la gorge du jeune sorcier, le coinçant de son autre bras contre le mur.

L'efficacité et la brutalité toute calculée du mouvement eurent l'effet escompté. Le jeune sorcier écarquilla des yeux effarés en accusant le coup, ses lèvres précédemment souriantes figées en une expression pure de stupeur.

S'il s'était réellement s'agit de Potter, Rogue aurait particulièrement savouré ce moment, en profitant pour lui faire remarquer combien il était inconscient et incompétent sans ses amis. Au lieu de ça, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec son incompréhension totale de la situation.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez maintenant ce qu'il se passe ? Attaqua-t-il immédiatement. A moins que vous ne préfériez savourer un verre de veritaserum auparavant… ?

Le sourire de sa proie n'avait certes pas refait surface, mais le regard était dépourvu de toute peur à présent, ses yeux verts scrutant le visage de Rogue et chacun de ses mouvements avec intérêt.

-J'en étais sure… trop beau pour être vrai, soupira le kidnappé adaptant un ton affable. Alors, mangemort ou auror ?

-Je crois bien être le premier à avoir posé une question, insista Rogue en accentuant la pression sur la gorge du jeune homme. Qui êtes-vous ?

-on dirait que je n'ai pas le standing d'un élu après tout… Se résigna l'individu. Artémis Pratchett, se présenta-t-il alors que ses traits se transformaient pour se faire plus féminin. Vous ne préférez vraiment pas les hommes, j'espère… Sans ça, ce serait du gâchis.

Une métamorphage !

Severus Rogue se força à la modération et au calme, il lui fallait avait tout des réponses.

-Adopter les traits d'Harry Potter n'est sûrement pas le tout nouveau passe-temps à la mode. Quel est votre but ?

-Attirer l'attention. Quoi que vous ne soyez pas le genre de poisson que j'espérais ferrer sous cette apparence.

Le jeune femme arbora une moue déçue, ne se départissant nullement de sa verve, même eut égard à la situation où elle se trouvait. Stupidité ou inconscience, le cœur de Rogue balançait encore.

-Sinon, je suis une simple sorcière anonyme qui cherche sa place dans ce monde de brute. Et vous ? Simple pion du Seigneur des ténèbres un peu chanceux, ou sergent accomplit ?

Pointant toujours sa baguette sur elle, Rogue s'écarta, un air de dégoût sur le visage, le maintien hautain et la voix rude.

-Vous n'avez pas idée du pétrin dans lequel vous vous êtes mise… Dans moins de deux minutes, vous êtes morte.

La jeune femme perdit enfin son insupportable arrogance en faveur de l'air traqué et piégé des victimes habituelles des mangemorts.

-Pétrin…. ? J'aurais souhaité un peu plus de considération pour mon plan diabolique, monsieur le mangemort.

La jeune femme tenta un sourire avenant.

-Après tout, puisque vous vous trouvez en face de moi, c'est qu'il a fonctionné.

-On a déjà vu des techniques de suicide plus rapides…

-Un humour noir, j'aime ça ! Mais si nous parlions plutôt…

C'est ce moment que choisit Bellatrix pour transplaner à leurs côtés. Les yeux écarquillés, elle avança nerveusement, cherchant Potter partout dans la pièce.

-Où est-il ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix montant dans les aigus. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ? Si tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir, tu vas le payer…

Son regard finit par s'arrêter sur Artémis, la détaillant de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!

Son apparence de vieille femme aux cheveux fillasses et gris lui donnait une allure maladive et de folie avérée qui dérangea Rogue encore plus que d'habitude.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons été dupé par une métamorphomage, expliqua brièvement ce dernier. Quand à ses intentions… J'allais y venir.

Il reporta un regard insistant sur la prisonnière.

-Une méta… Bellatrix se figea d'horreur. Et Potter, où est-il ?!

-Qui sait… Répondit Rogue en haussant les épaules.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rodolphus fit aussi son apparition, posant à son tour les mêmes questions. Sa femme paraissait trop effondrée et occupée à se défouler à coup de doloris sur leur prisonnière pour répondre, aussi Rogue attendit-il que l'équipe soit de retour au complet avant de présenter la situation.

Quand le moment vint de la faire parler, le silence se fit, rompu uniquement par sa respiration haletante. Pendant quelques instants, il parut évident qu'elle était brisée, n'attendant plus rien de positif de cette situation. Puis vint le sursaut d'arrogance qui prend certains condamnés aux tripes avant leur exécution.

-Cinq mangemorts seulement… J'aurais cru que vous vous déplaceriez en nombre pour l'élu… Conclut la jeune femme une fois les présentations faites.

Si jamais elle était consciente d'être à deux doigts de l'avada, elle ne le montrait pas, se dit Rogue. L'assurance qu'elle affichait avait ce qu'il fallait de folie pour inspirer si ce n'est le respect une certaine défiance. Pour plus de sûreté, il produisit une longue corde de sa baguette pour la ligoter, et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche. Une bête acculée est toujours dangereuse.

-Et… Peut-on savoir pour quelle raison vous vous promenez sous les traits d'Harry Potter ? Interrogea Rogue au nom de tous et avant que Bellatrix ne conclut l'interrogatoire d'un avada plus ou moins bien placé.

-Puisque c'est un aussi charmant jeune homme qui demande… répondit Artémis d'une voix ou perçait tout de même quelques tremblements. Pour montrer mes capacités, attirer l'attention et ainsi obtenir un job de mangemort, c'est tout.

Les Lestranges et Mathias Molvo partirent d'un grand rire incrédule et moqueur, partagée par leur victime au bout de quelques secondes.

-J'ai entendu beaucoup d'inepties dans ma vie, mais celle-ci est des plus distrayantes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on la tue ?

-Peut-être qu'on devrait prendre son CV… Qui sait, elle aura peut-être droit à un entretien avec le maître.

Les sarcasmes pleuvaient sur la condamnée.

-Je suis métamorphe comme vous avez pu le voir, intervint la jeune fille d'une voix où perçait le désespoir, pensez y bien, c'est un atout. En plus, je me suis toujours bien débrouillée en potion. Vous pouvez demander au professeur Rogue, je l'ai eu en cours jusqu'aux ASPIC, il m'a même soutenu pour entrer au Magister de potion.

-Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas une blague ?

C'était Molvo qui avait parlé, mais il exprimait à deux ou trois nuances près la pensée de Rogue. Tout cela semblait tellement surnaturel. Croyait-elle réellement que sa demande allait aboutir, que ça fonctionnait comme ça ? Il se souvenait vaguement de cette élève, elle avait fini les études cinq six ans plus tôt, assez brillante à l'occasion, même si dissipée et inconstante comme le montrait les pensées erratiques et inconsistante qu'il parvenait à capturer par légilimancie. Poufsouffle, pour compléter ce tableau peu valeureux.

Quelque soit sa motivation, elle ne serait jamais capable de devenir une mangemort. D'une part, elle n'était sûrement pas prête à de tels sacrifices, et d'autre part, comme le montrait sa technique d'approche, elle n'avait pas le profil.

Trop arrogante et inconsciente, elle mourrait à la première manœuvre.

-Vous ne serez jamais capable de devenir mangemort, la coupa sèchement Rogue alors qu'elle persistait à vouloir convaincre une assemblée hilare de sa bonne valeur, s'énervant de plus en plus qu'on ne la prenne pas plus au sérieux. Autant abandonner tout de suite cette idée saugrenue. Si jamais on vous en donne l'occasion…

Le front baissé, la jeune fille ne se départit pas de sa volonté face à cette allusion non dissimulée à sa mort prochaine.

-Vous dites ça alors que j'ai réussit à vous piéger. Est-ce que ce simple fait ne mérite pas considération ?

-Nous en avons finit ici, la coupa encore une fois Rogue.

-Je te rappelle que je suis à la tête de cette équipe, intervint Bellatrix avant de se tourner vers son mari. Tue-la, mieux vaut ne pas laisser une métamorphomage de ce niveau derrière nous.

Alors que son mari s'avançait pour s'acquitter de cette tache, Bellatrix revint sur sa pensée et retient son bras au dernier moment.

-Non.

-Non ?! Répeta Rodolphus.

Rogue posa un regard interrogatif sur le couple. La femme observait la prisonnière, pensive.

-Non, répétat-elle du ton du commandement. On l'emmène. Rodolphus, tu sécurises, Draco et Molvo, vous encadrez la prisonnière, Severus, je ne te retiens pas. Assure toi de ne pas être traqué.

Voilà qu'elle reprenait son petit jeu favori et le mettait de nouveau ouvertement de côté, se dit le maître des potions en s'écartant, un rictus entendu aux lèvres. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion non plus quand à son revirement d'opinion.

-Severus ?! Severus Rogue ?! Questionna Artémis Pratchett en s'agitant dans ses liens, un regard implorant rivé sur ce dernier.

-Si ce sont les ordres, s'inclina Severus après avoir stupéfixé la prisonnière. Je m'assurerais de ne pas être suivit.

Il jeta quelques sortilèges de protection d'usage dans ce genre de situation, puis transplana au quartier général après avoir fait quelques détours. Toutes ces mesures lui semblaient superflues, persuadé que rien d'autre que la folie grandeur nature de cette écervelée ne se cachait derrière son plan.

Reléguant toute sa frustration et sa colère en arrière-plan, là où elles appartenaient pour accomplir sa mission, Severus Rogue décida de faire abstraction de toute cette journée. De cette mission mise ne place sur le pouce jusqu'à la décision de laisser un répit à la prisonnière, tout ça n'était autre qu'une mascarade à ses yeux.

Heureusement, ses potions quand à elles ne lui réservaient que rarement des surprises de ce genre.

_Voili… Finalement je me suis décidée à integrer mon petit perso feminin preferé. J'ai toujours eu peur que ce soit une sorte de mary sue.. Mais normalement rien que el fait d'en etre consciente devrait m'en preserver hein.. enfin, c'est une logique comme une autre._


End file.
